My Little Husband
by Paulie MickyJ
Summary: Trafalgar Law suddenly finds himself married to a naive teen. He is Luffy who changes Law's whole equation. Luffy is ball of surprise and wont stop shaking the doctor's life. More Law learns, the more he falls in love with his under-age husband. Now Law not only has to raise his husband, but also refrain from touching Luffy until he is eighteen! AU(Fluff, marriage, happy ending).
1. Chapter 1- Announcement

**Announcement!**

* * *

It was more than five minutes that I had lost my gruffly voice in my throat, my eyes with dark circles under it were trying to adjust with the bright pink sitting opposite my face. I was trying to recall the conversation I had minutes back with my father. When everything came back rushing to my head, my mind was spinning in circles. "No" I yelled and went under the covers. "Listen to your father Law" my father Doflamingo was smirking I could feel it. I had returned home from late night duty from the hospital and fell asleep as soon as I graced my bed. But come early morning this father of mine stormed into my room and dragged me to sit up.

The first thing I hear is, he talking delirious words. My father who is too tall with his skinny legs sat on my bed in front of me folding his legs and sipping green tea. The words he said resulted in the condition I was now in. "Trafalgar my youngest boy, I have a surprise announcement for you" said the man clad in pink fur. "It's either surprise or announcement father-ya" I mumbled. "I have arranged your marriage finally" my father clapped his hands in excitement. "I am gay, I won't ruin a girl's life by marrying" I scolded back. "Wait for the surprise my lad!" my father seemed just too happy.

"You recall the name Monkey D Family?" my father asked tapping his finger on his cup. "Yeah what of them?" my dead mother and the dead daughter-in-law as well as the matriarch of Monkey D family had been sorority sisters and ended up making weird promises- that one day they would marry their children to bring the relation a title. The marriage was probably to happen between my elder sister Perona and the eldest Monkey son Ace. But my elder sister ran away with love of her life and Ace-san too married some princess who was his childhood sweet heart. So the promise fell on me but since I am gay and D family has no daughter the marriage would never happen. Why was this pink joker talking lemons here. "Well Monkey D family has three children you know?" my father smiled "Get to the point or else I am sleeping" I warned my father.

"Remember Madame Sharley who's every prediction is correct?" "Yeah!" apparently that woman predicted my parents' marriage, my sister and my gender before birth and even my mother's untimely death. "She had told me that my son would be gay and one of the Monkey kids was to be born gay" my father is getting too old to believe in this shit. "Hence you see the second son Sabo has married a commoner, a girl last year, which leaves us the youngest Moneky D" my father was really going mad. "You are telling me he is gay" I raised my eyebrow. "We don't know his orientation yet" my father gave a nervous laugh. "Explain" I was smelling trouble.

"Hmm you see he is a little young to be attracted sexually or fall in love to any one" my father was really joking. "How old is he?" I asked. "Here take a look" my father handed me a photograph. I took the photograph and was pulling my hair. In the photograph was a three year old boy with jet black hair, huge black innocent eyes, bigger grin than his face and a strawhat bigger than his head. This was a fucking child! "What the fuck is wrong with you? I am not a paedophile like you father-ya" I slammed the photograph on my bed.

My father burst out laughing I wanted to kick him of my bed. "Look at your face, its hilarious! That's the only photograph I could manage of his. He is not three but thirteen" My father laughed. "Thirteen? What is wrong with you? He is a child; I am seven years older than him!" I was yelling now. "Listen to me angry young man! I spoke to the lad he agreed to marry you. So his grandfather Garp and I we arranged the ceremony this Sunday" father was giving a huge grin now. "You tricked the boy to say yes. His grandfather agreed to marry his grandson to a gay guy seven years older than his grandson, the ceremony is on Sunday. What is the hurry and why are you doing this?" I asked as everything seemed fishy.

"Your fiancé is a bit naive and innocent, there have been too many attempts to murder him by the local goons under Blackbeard, Garp is the Vice-Admiral in the army and Blackbeard is his enemy. As elder grandchildren moved out of the house, the boy is practically alone. For his safety marriage seems perfect!" My father was not lying. "But how can I marry a minor and it's fucking child marriage!" I yelled. "We have a rule in the constitution; arrange marriage can be done for minors by parents if both the groom and bride, or grooms or brides agree to it. It will be legal marriage, but you can consummate the marriage only after the set age by the marriage contract" "When did this rule pass?" "A year or three back" my father had pulled strings I could see it.

"Even if I don't want to, I have to marry him?" I asked. "Yeah, he is a nice chap my son" my father laughed. "Oh son, I forgot, your fiancé is a little wild child" "You mean spoiled rich brat?" I hated that kind. "No, wild! When he was three he wandered off and was raised by Mountain Bandits and lived with them for seven years. His godfather Shanks and his father Dragon found him and bought him back. So he has no manners like us elites" okay so youngest Monkey D was really a monkey. "I think I can live with that" I was tired to fight back. "And he is coming tomorrow to our house! Treat him well, I am going on a business trip, I will come on Saturday, should I buy your wedding attire?" okay so now my father was trolling me.

"No I will find it myself please, but why is he coming four days before the wedding?" I was really confused now. "You see Ace-san and his wife will rush with army to kill Garp and Sabo-san with his wife will pull strings to stop the marriage. They have not been informed yet so Garp wants to rush the boy to our house before his protective brothers kill you or Garp" I could really see what was happening, my father and Garp had decided this wedding for years before and now they were in hurry, so they suddenly rushed to a date to marry us so that his own son and grandsons would reach the ceremony only on the appointed day. This was going downhill. My father stood up and gave a victory sign and waved me bye when something hit me. "But father-ya what's my little fiancé's name?" I asked. "Monkry D. Luffy" was the reply I got.

* * *

I was standing in the biggest and most expensive Kimono selling house. I was informed moments after my father left that I was to choose my wedding Kimono. I was expecting suits but then again nothing was normal with my family. The designs and fabric were all picked up my elder sister Perona who had mailed the tailors her instruction. My closest friends and classmates were gaping at me with wide eye. They had known me since childhood. A sudden marriage was last thing they expected from a man like me who was calculative and planned. "What are you three gaping at?" I finally gave in.

"Let us make it clear, we really don't understand what you are doing" Sachi frowned. "I agree with him" Penguin nodded. "My father arranged my marriage with my mother's bestfriend's son" I spoke. "You agreed with that just like that?" Bepo my huge friend asked. "Trust me I didn't" I frowned back, while the girl was taking measurements of my tall body. "How old is the boy?" Penguin asked. "He is thirteen" I went and sat with them on the sofa and picked out the black material for my kimono. "You don't plan to force the boy on wedding night right?" Bepo asked with little anger in voice. "No are you mad? He is a child, god knows even if he is attracted to man!" I frowned back.

"As expected from Trafalgar here" Sachi patted me. "But eventually you will want to have sex right? You are a man of need too" Bepo informed, as if I was not thinking that. "I guess I will stick to my hand for a while until my husband comes of age" everyone started to laugh at my joke. But I had made my mind, once I married no matter who the person was I was going to be faithful. "How does he look, your fiancé?" Penguin asked. "I have no idea, but I can bet he has not grown cuter from this stage" I handed them the photograph my father gave. "Haha, seriously the child is cute" Bepo burst out laughing. "Law, I have a feeling he will be hell lot cuter than this" Penguin smirked and Sachi nodded. "Are you meeting him on the wedding day?" Bepo asked. "No he coming here tomorrow" I sighed. "All the best" my three friends said in unison.

* * *

Next day in the morning I was standing at the gate of our Manor and waiting for my little fiancé. I did not know how he looked now or how tall he was. All I knew he was coming alone with four of his personal bodyguards and special guards appointed by his father. I was expecting seven or eight cars for his protection. I was dressed in black hood with yellow smiley and black feathers around the neck and my spotted jeans. My father had warned me not to scare my young fiancé with scary smiley hoods or my patented spotted fur hat or cap. Besides me stood Akainu my father's secretary, our cook Pan Fry, Tashigi my childhood friend who was in police academy, five maids and two butlers.

I was biting my lips and hoping that my finance was actually not three year old; my father had a twisted idea about jokes. Penguin, Sachi and Bepo had to complete practicals, so they left me at my own misery. Next moment Akainu informed me that my fiancé had arrived and would enter our estate in minutes. If I was calculating correct than the car would reach our gate by three minutes. But three minutes passed, car was far from site. Akainu looked confused too, he was a smart man hired by my father for his cunning mind. A fear also crept in if the so called Blackbeared Goon were trying to kidnap my fiancé.

After another six minutes something came in site. Tashigi was the first one to point it out which was odd as she was always unmindful. But I figured it was not a image one got to see every day. Four men were carrying a palanquin of red and yellow, a palanquin at this age was my first thought. Behind the palanquin were two cars driving at the lowest speed possible. The palanquin was so bright and decorated that I missed the actual thing. When four men finally stood in front of us with the palanquin still hanging in their hands, Tashigi volunteered to help my fiancé out. But no one was inside it, maybe it was a wedding joke on my fiancé's part.

Suddenly a ball of red jumped from top of the palanquin. We all looked at ground when all other body guards came rushing from the car. My eyes got stuck to the person before me. A short teen, rather pre-teen stood in front of me. He was wearing sandals, ripped off knee length jeans with white fur at bottom, a red vest which was unbuttoned and revealing his far from developed hairless chest. His face was the brightest thing I had ever seen, a huge grin connecting both his ears, a scar under his beautiful deep eyes which was not there in the photograph and the same strawhat now fitting his head perfectly and his jet black hair partially covering his forehead.

"He is Cute" I mumbled without a word. "Yosh! you are handsome too" my fiancé grinned. "Oh I am sorry, please welcome to Donquioxete Manor, I am Trafalgar Law, your Fiancé" I really spoke without any awkward feeling and bowed. "Hello, I am Monkey D Luffy you're Finance! Shishishi" my fiancé Luffy just pronounced the word Fiancé as Finance! God damn he was a child. "You mean fiancé Luffy-sama" Luffy's bodyguard informed. "By the way why was Master Luffy on top of the Palinquin?" Akainu asked one of the bodyguards now standing behind Luffy.

"It was so boring sitting inside the palanquin and being swayed without looking outside. Nami said the brides in ancient time went in palanquins, so I forced grandpa to buy me one and Robin chose it for me, though Zoro and Sanji were against it. It sounded fun! But it got booorring after hours! So I sat on top of the palanquin to get the view, this place is awesome" Luffy said this with a huge grin. "Monkey-san, you know that you are my future husband and not bride" I spoke. "Yup, but palanquin sounded cool and call me Luffy" Luffy was jumping here and there. "Then I am Trafalgar for you Luffy-ya" I told. "Tra—Trali-Tarao—Traffy, that rhymes with Luffy" Luffy was the first person to distort my name and I didn't mind it. "Luffy-san please call Law-sama by proper name" Tashigi tried to help. "I can't pronounce his name, ne Traffy you like it?" Luffy asked with puppy eyes. "Yes I do" I nodded.

"Yosh! Traffy, agreed, do you have meat? I am hungry!" "Luffy-sama shouldn't talk like this in front of your fiancé, did Makino-san not teach you manners of conduct for nobles?" one of the guards spoke. "I forgot" Luffy stuck his tongue out at his bodyguards, who sighed in defeat. It hit me we were still standing at the gate and he must be hungry he was young boy after all. "I am so sorry Kemi please take the guests inside and prepare the room for Luffy-ya" "I am hungry" Luffy whined as he entered our house. "Come Luffy-san I will treat you" Pan Fry lead the way and Luffy jumped behind him asking what kind of meat he could cook and I saw Akainu shaking his head with early headache. Luffy was going to be a jackpot of trouble I could see it.

* * *

Disclaimer- You think the great Oda will write third grate Yaoi fanfiction? I can never own One Piece

Well this story happened for two reason:-

1) Trafalgar Law is HOT

2) I love Luffy

I read fanfictions for this pairing day and night. I stumbled upon the profile of **_under. that. sun's _**and volla its a treasure house of stories. I got so inspired by her that I decided to bluntly steal ideas from her and pen my own story.

I do not feel guilty!

As for the marriage thing, I saw a cute picture where both were getting married and it tickled my plot bunny. See you till next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2- Marriage

**Marriage!**

* * *

With his entrance in the house, Luffy kept every one busy. For the first night I found him sleeping early on the couch of our massive drawing room with empty plates resting with him. His bodyguards were on constant vigilance. When I asked them if he was an early sleeper they all shook their head in unison and sighed. Apparently Luffy had been excited about this whole wedding fiasco since Monday morning , he got his bachelor party on Tuesday and bade goodbye to the large number of friends on Wednesday and spent whole Wednesday night asking someone called Makino (his teacher and friend I found later) about what to expect in wedding banquet.

On Thursday dawn he kept pouting and demanding for a Palanquin to travel in. His grandfather Garp at last agreed and bought him one and finally he came to my house sitting on top of the palanquin. That meant for last three days he had not slept and he was on fire. The bodyguards found it a miracle he slept early after his fourth meal. On second night I found my little fiancé had befriended my pet akita -Shu and was teaching him new tricks. Shu is a one master dog who only loved me and Luffy managed to make my doggy trail after him and rename him to ShuShu. After I returned from my so called bachelor party organised by Bepo, Penguin and Sachi I found Luffy in the inner veranda and telling ShuShu his tales with bandits. ShuShu the generally impatient one was happily cheering him to tell more. Luffy and I we did not have any talks. Though Akainu kept me on tabs about his movement, I did not want to impose myself so I let Luffy be and only limited myself to greetings and smile.

On Saturday the guests started to arrive first was my sister Perona and her husband Coby. They both had suddenly gained a liking for my little fiancé. I was quietly having my breakfast and reading a book when a knock broke my concentration. It was Luffy standing at the door with huge grin and he was only in his trousers as he tore his vests moments before riding my horses, it was a miracle my horses were listening to him, they were the most ferocious in the country. "Luffy-ya please come in, are you hungry?" I asked. "Nope I just had meat, I need to ask you a favour" Luffy went and sat on my bed without any thought. Of course he was a child he won't understand the importance of bed or hidden meanings. "Please tell me" I sat on my chair and started eating my leftover food.

"Perona said the musician she wanted to come tomorrow is ill, she wanted to ask you if you have anyone in mind?" Luffy, looked straight to me with those big innocent eyes and big grin. "No I have none; I am not a music lover. If she wants she may call anyone she likes" I said and Luffy's eyes were now glowing. "Can I call my new friend Brook to play music? Please! Please! Please! He is a tall skinny man from the outskirts of the this town, he lives in that old tree like house called Thriller Bark" I knew exactly who he was talking about, but how come he was not afraid of that man who was suffering from anorexia and lived in that creepy house. "You have met him?" my eyes grew big. "Yeah he is a nice guy like Zoro and Sanji, I met him yesterday when Tashigi took me for shopping yesterday shishishi" my would be husband is something.

"Oh good, please call Brook if it makes you happy and who are Zoro and Sanji?" I asked. "Zoro is swordsman who helps police when called and Sanji is a cook! They are seventeen and sixteen years old, shishishi we used to fight local thugs together time to time" Luffy the short little boy of thirteen had older people as his friends. "Nice do you have more friends?" I asked. "Yeah Nami, she is sixteen too and aspiring to be a cartographer and she is Sanji's girlfriend. When they hangout, Sanji's eyes turn into pink hearts. Another friend is Robin, she is a history student is university and girlfriend of Zoro. You know what when I stay in their home sometimes, Robin and Zoro exercise in the night too, I find Robin shouting, 'Harder Zoro, you can do better than this, come on I am not going to break like doll, go harder' it's funny" Luffy said with huge grin. Luffy had elder friends who had managed to protect his innocence pretty well. "Are they coming to the wedding?" I asked as I saw myself ending in many kill lists. "Yup, by tonight everyone should come I assume" Luffy stood up to leave.

"Luffy-ya" I called the boy. "Yes Traffy" he smiled. "What did my father tell you when he was talking about us getting married?" I was curious because Luffy was a fun loving boy and naive. "I was playing with Carue he is Vivi's pet, when Fatheringo came and sat beside me. He asked me what marriage was about, I said two people living together as nakamas and eating meat together. He told me our mothers wanted to marry us and become nakamas. He told me on wedding day the banquet will be a huge with loads of meat. All friends will come and enjoy. When I asked if I could have any kind of meat he agreed. He asked me how I felt about marrying a man I said it was an adventure. He asked me to marry you and I agreed. He said I should call him father something so I named him Fatheringo" Luffy said in one go. I knew it my father tricked the innocent boy with stories of meat. Marriage was an adventure in eyes of Luffy so he was looking forward to it. I sighed and asked a terrible question that I should have left in my mind. "Luffy-ya where would you like to enjoy your honeymoon?" I asked. "Is the moon going to be made of honey?" Luffy asked. "I think Perona is calling you, we will figure it out later. "Yosh see ya Traffy" Luffy left and I was killing myself mentally for even asking the stupid question.

* * *

On the day of the wedding I was draped in ebony Kimono of silk which had a golden dragon embroidered in it. Beside me sat my soon to be husband in white silk Kimono with tiny roses of red and blue running on the sleeves. Whoever had designed his kimono was one hell of a bastard as Luffy was looking younger than his age with me looking like a grim reaper in black and a monster that would eat the child up. The ceremony begun late morning, we were sitting in front of the yellow pot holding fire and Luffy was dozing off on my shoulder.

I could see Luffy's guests and relative on one side and mine on others. Garp was getting killing aura from all Luffy's friends and brothers. Luffy's father seemed bored and his tattoo on his face made him look one badass despite being in proper suit. The red haired guy named Shanks was cheering up a kind looking woman, the famous Makino. The green head guy Zoro with the black haired girl giving evil smile was Robin and both were giving me warning with eyes. The curly brow cook and his orange hair girlfriend too were giving me the same look. While Ace and Sabo were ready to burn down the whole building and their wives Vivi and Koala were trying to diffuse their anger. My father was grinning, Perona and Coby were weeping god knew why. Bepo, Penguin and Sachi were looking at me with surprise, Tashigi was smiling and Pan Fry was weeping. Overall it was one scary wedding where my little husband was sleeping through the chants and prayers the big bear looking priest was chanting for last two hours and I was being hated by half of the guest.

Bartholomew Kuma my father's lawyer friend was serving as the head priest for our wedding. I shook Luffy up, who gave me a sleepy smile and stared at the people like he saw them for first time. Luffy was waving to his brothers and friends with hands which were gobbled by the huge sleeves of his kimono. In front of the fire pot, Kuma kept a loaf of bread made by Pan Fry in our kitchen and two cups of sake. He directed us to break the bread. It was husband's duty to break the bread and feed it to the bride but since we were husbands rule changed a bit. The elder in the marriage had to do it, so I broke the bread and handed Luffy half of it. We dipped our bread into the sake. I offered Luffy the soaked bread to take a small bite, while I took a tiny bite from his, Luffy ate half of what I had offered. Kuma pointed us to drop our bread in the fire pot to burn the bread as a symbol of unification and vibrancy in marriage.

Next we were to feed each other sake, as expected Luffy drank the whole cup, earning chuckles from his angry brothers too. Luffy looked in confusion I smiled at him and he relaxed, I knew Luffy was a bit nervous about the ceremony and he was too hungry. As the rituals were ancient it demanded Luffy and me to do things we disliked, we were woken up early in the morning, bathed in cold water and perfumed with rose water and were forced remaim empty stomach till the banquet. Kuma placed the box of rings and directed us to put it on our partner's finger. Luffy easily slipped my ring on my finger the gold band finally proved I was getting married. But Luffy's ring was bigger than his finger. Standard wedding ring was big for the child I was going to claim as my husband. Finally Makino helped us out by making Luffy were the chain which was her wedding gift for Luffy. In the chain I attached the golden ring, until Luffy grew old enough to wear it, it would hang on his neck and Luffy my glitter loving husband was too excited to have the ring. When I thought the ceremony was over but Kuma took out a paper which had the words marriage contract.

Kuma started to read out loud the contract "As we have all gathered here to attend the wedding of Trafalgar Law and Monkey D Luffy. I under the power of the constitution will grant them the permission to marry and accept them as registered couple under the fulfilment of the conditions below. Trafalgar Law age twenty is entering the holy unification of marriage with Monkey D Luffy age thirteen. Since Monkey D Luffy is a minor, Trafalgar Law will be his local as well as legal guardian and responsible for Monkey D Luffy's well being till he turns legal by age. By the protection of law Trafalgar Law cannot consummate the marriage right now. The marriage will be consummated after Monkey D Luffy turns sixteen, the registered age of consent. You may sign the documents" I looked around Ace and Sabo were like dragons willing engulf the whole house in fire. Zoro, Sanji, Nami and Robin wanted to chop me and cook me. Luffy without a thought was about to sign the paper.

"Luffy-ya wait" I stopped him. He pouted I knew he was in hurry to feed himself. "Sixteen you said?" I asked Kuma. "Yes, we can decrease it to fourteen, but I am against that" Kuma looked serious. "You won't dare to decrease it" Ace and Sabo hissed. "Wait wait, Luffy-ya what does consummation of marriage mean?" I asked a pouting Luffy who was hungry and wanted food desperately. "It means when I turn sixteen there will be a big party and we will consume more meat and celebrate our wedding" Luffy gave a huge grin and everyone in the hall looked at Luffy with unexplainable expression. Garp was stunned, Vivi, Koala, Nami and Robin were blushing, Makino was sobbing more and Shanks was willing to chop off Garp, my father was controlling his laughter, Coby and Perona were too shocked to blink while Tashigi and Pan Fry were confused. Zoro and Sanji were staring into my eyes, Ace and Sabo were now prepared to kill Garp as they were staring at old man and Dragon just smirked. My friends Bepo, Penguin and Sachi were telling me with their eyes that my groom was just a damn kid and they pitied me.

Other guests were too confused to talk, while Luffy was staring into my eyes with innocence and had millions of questions. I wanted to hug this tiny creature then and there, but refrained; instead I put both my hands on Luffy's ears and looked at everyone. "Do you think this adorably innocent ignorant will understand the meaning of consummation of marriage is sex by the time he is sixteen? Seriously you are his grandpa and you are marrying him. You dare to make such a stupid contract. Kuma-san make it thirty, no if possible forty" I was angry on everyone for letting Luffy agree to marry me. "I can increase it to eighteen, nothing more" Kuma said flatly. "Law-kun, eighteen is fine" Luffy's father nodded and I agreed and hence before Luffy's eighteen birthday I would not even think of kissing Luffy on the lips.

Luffy signed the papers and was ready to jump for the banquet, but Perona and other guest demanded the wedding kiss. I bent towards Luffy, who looked oblivious as food was dominating his thoughts. I pointed my fingers on my cheek and Luffy planted a small kiss on my cheek and I kissed his forehead and dragged him to the banquet hall as he looked too hungry. In the banquet, Luffy refused the cakes or vegetables, he only wanted meat. Apparently Sanji had joined Pan Fry and help him cook extra meat just for Luffy. I saw skinny Brook play a beautiful music and saw various couples dancing. Shanks and Makino were dancing at the centre, while Zoro and Sanji were having a competition about who could dance better with their girlfriends'. Vivi and Koala forced Ace and Sabo to the dance floor otherwise they would murder me. I saw my father dancing with his secretary Kalifa and asking me join on the dance floor.

But the trouble came when everybody was asking me a guy more than six feet in height to dance with a guy who barely reached my lower ribs. I was saved when I noticed Luffy after actually eating more than twenty plate of meat had fallen asleep besides me. When I leaned in he smelled of sake, it hit me suddenly that firstly he drank the ceremonial sake in empty stomach and drank more than fifty cups when guest toasted us happy married life. No one had informed him that it was not compulsory to drink every cup. Now my meat loving husband was dozing off.

I excused myself and picked up Luffy like a princess and got nod from his father who looked the most sensible man in the party. I carried him of the party hall and I felt many eyes were glaring at me in anger, so I quickly carried him up the stairs and entered the room decorated for the night. To my luck I was not forced to consummate the marriage like ancient times, when they came to check the bed next day for stain of blood. Blood stain would be a lesser problem as Luffy was a boy but again I recalled even us gay also bleed at times. But as I placed him on the bed, he looked so pure and cute that instead of walking away from him, I decided to pull him into a cuddle and slept hugging him.

* * *

Discalimer- You think One Piece will have a Yaoi pairing? Of course I don't own this epic series.

Thank you for the overwhelming response to this story. Its first time my story got so many followers or favourite in first chapter and first time a community is following my story. Though two of the guest reviewers were troubled with my grammar I apologise to them. I cannot promise you flawless writing but I will try to edit my story properly. Honestly my grammar is very clean, but while writing I tend to jump and skip so I am really sorry to everyone. Hope this chapter has fewer errors. But I would I like to request to all my reader buddies to be open to my writing style, I love experimenting with narratives and form, so kindly do not expect some style you love, which I am sure is way better than mine.

Thank you to,

A. new. wonderland, Blood Princess Red, GothicNinjaKitty, KuroShiroNeko-chan, Traffy, YourNotSoNormalFriend, Yuki Rivaille, audrastar, blackcat486, crazy-angel-24, kogome250, onegirl92, theyuyu96, geritashipper123, Katasana, Mai96, TrafLaw, thank you for the follow and favourite.

Yuki Rivaille and YourNotSoNormalFriend and Guest and Reader thank you so much for the review. Hope you liked this chapter.

The wedding ceremony is totally my imagination, I combined Greek style of breaking bread, Japanese style of sharing sake and Indian style of keeping fire god as a witness of wedding.

(*_*)/


	3. Chapter 3- Night

**Night!**

* * *

On our wedding night I was suddenly being pushed and kicked out of the bed, I realised it was Luffy who was still in my arms and was soaked in sweat. He had fallen asleep in his white silk Kimono and I had cuddled him inside me. I saw Luffy's big black eyes looking at me without any expression and his face was pale. I finally sat up and helped Luffy sit up. It was past midnight and if he suddenly felt hungry it would be difficult to find meat right now I thought. "Luffy-ya are you al-right?" I asked putting my palms on his forehead. "I want to go to the bathroom, I feel weird in the tummy" Luffy said, at closer inspection, his face looked sick. "Come let's get you to bathroom" I stood up and helped him stand up, but he tumbled down as his white kimono was too elaborate and had many trails and his legs got entwined in them. "Luffy-ya can you hold your stomach for few moments?" Luffy nodded and I untied his white stash and undid all the pins that were holding his kimono. Finally my little husband was left in boxers and he looked too thin when he stood near me.

I helped him go inside the bathroom and closed the door; I heard noises of vomiting, after all fifty cups of sake was showing its effect in the tiny body. I quickly found out the medicines and placed a glass of water on the table, while Luffy was inside; I decided to free myself of my kimono too. Soon I was walking in pyjama bottoms and waiting for Luffy to come out. Finally Luffy came out and gave a huge grin to me. I relaxed and pointed to the glass of water and tablets on the table. Luffy started pouting. "Traffy I don't like medicine" he was whining. "Guess what nobody does, but if you take them, you will become better I promise" so my little husband decided to heed my words and take the medicine.

I sat on the bed and saw Luffy who was now looking around the room with his awestruck big eyes. "Everything here is so old! Amazing!" he was laughing. "Luffy-ya it's called antique" I corrected him. "Traffy! I don't feel sleepy" he huffed to my side and looked into my eyes. "What do you want to do?" I asked. "Play board game, watch films or play video game?" definitely a child I thought. "Sadly we have none here, we can talk until you fall asleep" I suggested. The medicines I gave would make Luffy fall asleep soon. "Then let's ask each other question" Luffy cheered up "Okay since you are younger you go ahead" I smiled.

"Yosh, what do you study or do for living?" was he serious he married me without knowing what I did. "I am a final year medical student. I will become doctor next year" I informed. "Wow you really must be a genius! So you will save lives?" Luffy asked. "Yeah I will try to save lives, I am not genius Luffy-ya, I just got into medical college at age of sixteen" I ran my hand through my hair. "Why do you have so many tattoos on your body?" Luffy was now close to my chest and carefully examining my tattoos with his thin fingers. "Just felt like it" I said. "And this tattoo?" he was asking about the death tattoos on my hands. "Well this one is to remind me of how precious life is" "Wow! I like you Traffy. Traffy is nice and looks handsome with Tattoos! Shishishi" my husband just complimented me. "Will you draw me a tattoo too?" Luffy asked with puppy eyes. "Sure when you grow up, how about your eighteenth birthday?" I knew saying no would mean nothing to him. "Okay" he grinned.

"Luffy-ya how did you get this mark under your eye?" I traced the horizontal cut with my fingers. "I did it myself. I wanted to travel with Shanks, so to prove him how serious I was I cut myself" okay so my husband was stubborn child. "That's reckless! How old were you?" I mumbled. "I know everyone scolded me, I was three" Luffy was grinning. "But it makes you look manly now, though you are idiot" I said. "Thank you" Luffy laid his head down and pulled the pillow between his legs. "Traffy can we read the wedding wishes?" yes with every gift we got wishes written on cards. "Okay, I went and brought the cards that were on other table.

"So whom should I read first?" I asked my little husband who was now snuggling inside my arm. "Fatheringo" he cheered. "Dear Luffy and my son, wish you a long married life full of passionate se—sunlight and enjoyment" my father actually wrote sex! "Grandpa" Luffy now was excited. "Trafalgar you better take care of my boy well or else you will be blown away by my fist" says the man who married off a child with an adult. "Dad? Did he write one" "Yeah, here it is, Luffy my boy, enjoy your new adventure" finally a normal wish. "Perona and Coby?" Luffy was stcking under my elbow. "Please bare with my little brother Luffy-kun. Luffy-san hope you grow happy and wise" that was definitely my sister and her idiot husband. "Luffy-ya, Sanji, Nami, Zoro, Robin and your new friend Brook have written in one card" I told. "Please read it" Luffy asked. "Dear Luffy take care of yourself and we love you. Visit us soon. Mr Law you better take care of him and protect him. We are not so nice with others, Luffy is our precious little one and we can go to any extent to keep him happy" "Shishishi, they are always scary! Now Brooke too" Luffy was expecting this.

"Next we have Ace and Vivi-san" I informed and Luffy was giving a big smile. "Luffy if anything happens to you, call either me, Sabo, Vivi or Koala. You better not break my brother's hymen Law" seriously hymen? Okay it was figurative warning, but still hymen was too much. "What's a hymen Traffy?" Luffy asked. "It's a tissue in women's body, which breaks when touched with force" I half informed. "Okay who's next?" Luffy was never brooding and I liked it. "Sabo and Koala say, we love you Luffy, just don't be reckless and don't go wild. You keep your hands off my brother or else your bones will go missing" "He is scarier than Ace, once an older man was helping me button my shirts properly, he beat him up" Luffy said. "Wait Luffy-ya, where were you and how old were you?" "I was playing in my attic room with my robots, it happened after I came back from Dadadn's place, I was near about ten years old and I was sitting on the person's lap" I thanked god and Sabo for actually beating up the guy.

"Next we have Shanks and Makino, they say, he is our boy, we are his godparents and we expect you to love him and protect him. You will keep that innocence of his till he is eighteen and trust me Makino can kill" I gulped my voice. "That's Makino's thought written by Shanks I am sure!" Luffy laughed. "Okay enough, now let's sleep okay, you vomited recall it Luffy-ya" I pulled Luffy closer before he could start protesting and pulled the sheets to make him fall asleep. "Nooooo Traffy" Luffy tried to break free. "Traffy says yes, Luffy-ya" his eyes were resisting but I covered his face. I wanted to listen more of him, but I did not want another threatening in disguise of wedding wish from any of Luffy's family or friends on my wedding night.

* * *

Next day when Perona entered my room, she shirked when she saw Luffy in my arms and both of us were bare chest. She rushed and pulled the covers looking for blood stains. When I gave her the questioning look she sighed in relief. She had come to wake up Luffy as his friends and family were leaving and wanted to say goodbye. But Luffy was deep in slumber. We couldn't wake up Luffy as the medicines I gave were strong for his little body. ShuShu went ahead and decided to sleep with Luffy. So behalf of my husband I decided to bid everybody happy journey and it took lot of will power on my part to face them.

At the big hall Garp stood with his son, grandsons and their wives. I went to greet them first; Garp hugged me crushing my bones whispering in my ears silent warnings. "I married Luffy because your father promised me that he will be safe. Don't make me regret it brat" the old man would never gain my liking. My father-in-law Dragon is the only man I would ever like to meet again. "Luffy can be troublesome so I hope you are well equipped Law" Dragon patted me. The brothers were standing in front of me with their scowl somke sipping out from their nose. "You keep Luffy happy and stay alive" Ace hissed. "Yes you better listen to Ace, or you will be fed to sharks and no one will find your trace" Sabo smiled and hugged me. "I will protect him" I mumbled. "Try not to anger them" Koala smiled and Vivi laughed. "Here are our email ids' just ask us anything about Luffy okay" Vivi could not be Ace's wife, she was too kind. "Oh Law" Ace turned around. "Yeah"I raised my head. "We forgot something" Sabo smirked. "What?" before I could realise anything two strong punches landed in my stomach and I was sent flying backwards hitting the wall. "What the hell was that for?" I yelled. "For marrying Luffy" both brothers high fived while I was clenching my stomach and reclining against the wall.

"They already had the fun Ero-cook" Zoro laughed. "Looks like Marimo we have to wait" Sanji joined him. "We can always reschedule it right Nami?" Robin smirked. "I have to agree with Robin" Nami giggled. Luffy's friends were no less scary than his family. "Let's make a deal" Nami smiled. "What would that be?" I asked. "You keep Luffy happy and we don't kill you" Zoro gave an evil glare. "Why is everyone trying to kill me" I yelled. "Because it's Luffy" Sanji smiled. "So we have a deal Law-san?" Robin asked. "Deal" I grumbled still recovering from pain. Makino and Shanks just hugged me and Shanks warned me not to anger his lady love. Apparently the sweet woman was very dangerous when tempered with. After Luffy's family and friends left I sighed with relief realising what I had gotten into.

My whole household had taken a liking for Luffy and he seemed a natural part of it. Soon other guests left and I bowed and bade them goodbye. My father informed me that Akainu was to be Luffy's governor when I would be in class and work he would teach Luffy basic mannerism. Though both my father and I doubted he would learn. Perona before leaving informed me Luffy was to join Grandline High as a first year student; despite being thirteen he was already admitted to my surprise. His classes would start after a month and half and that made me think how much did Luffy learn in last three years after his returning from the bandits. All this thought came to a halt when Penguin, Bepo and Sachi visited me to gift me a one week honeymoon trip late in the morning. I felt like burning them to the ground but either way I accepted it as they were thoughtful. But they thought a Honeymoon trip was must and the place they chose was ideal for a child bride in my case child husband.

When I walked back to the room we were sleeping in the previous night, I found Luffy drooling and now ShuShu was cuddled in his arms. I sat near them and patted Luffy's black hair and traced his partially opened lips with my thumb. Those lips were indeed work of beauty; the scar under his eye added sparks to his innocent existence. I was twenty and my husband thirteen, I who was always careful and planned was suddenly in one of the most chaotic situation. Not only was I married now I had to raise him. Luffy woke up and gave a huge grin to me and all my doubts blew away. "Come on wake up sleeping devil" I pulled him by the leg. "Meat" off course that's a thought he will run after. "You can have loads of meat, but first have bath and pack your bags" I pushed him inside the bathroom. "Where are we going?" Luffy asked. "To our honeymoon" I mumbled. "Will the moon be made of honey?" Luffy's eyes turned into stars. "I will explain it you later" I closed the door and slammed my head on the door.

* * *

Disclaimer- had I been Oda sensei, I would have married Law and Luffy by now

Missy anon- thank you for the review, there will be romance, but for lemons you have to wait a little. I promise to give you best lemonade.

OMGslashLover- I am glad you like it thank you for the review and follow.

Yuki Rivaille- thank you for being such an passionate reader and reviewer.

iiIlurvePancakesii- Yes Dragon is real badass dad. Thank you for the review.

Specially to under. that. sun – thank you for the review and suggesting for shorter paragraphs, well this Idea came up after reading your fanfics not any particular one. You kind of acted as a catalyst or key to this mind. I had always wanted to pen Law Luffy fanfic but I never had the right writer to follow. But after reading your stories I know how to write. The copycat stories directly inspired from you will be published soon. Yes you are really very kind person to let me work on I Suffocate's sequel- how does I Breathe sound for sequel name?

INSANEWORLD21, YamiYugiYuki, xAxelLax, TrafLaw, MeladWine, a. Silent-music-box, blackcat486, psunshine2, puppy1050 thank you for follow and favourite.

This is the first story of mine which is getting such a warm treatment. Thank you so much. At first I thought of putting the Honeymoon in two paragraphs but under. that. sun suggested and other perverts PMed me that they wanted a honeymoon fic. Some of you actually want Law to get into Luffy's pants. Wait a little sisters I promise you a really funny story ahead and for angst lovers, I got death threats (from fellow perverts) asking for Kidd's ( I hate him ) cameo. So yes Kidd will be there somewhere in future.

This chapter might seem slow or typical, but what can you expect on the wedding night when your husband is minor?

bye love you guys. (*_*)/


	4. Chapter 4- Honeymoon

**Honeymoon**

* * *

Throughout the ride to our so called Honeymoon, Luffy kept bombarding me with questions. Until this day I thought this kind of questions never existed. But now they did and they came from my little husband. We were being driven to our destination as flight or train journey was not considered safe for Luffy. Luffy was wearing a navy blue T-shirt, his usual ripped off trousers and sandals. I tried convincing him to wear sneakers or strapless shoes but he stuck to his sandals and I gave up. Now my strawhat wearing husband was putting his head out of the car and trying to absorb more. "Luffy-ya get inside" I pulled him by hand. "But I won't get to see the place when we reach" Luffy gave a pouting sigh. We will reach in time, peeping out won't increase our speed" I pulled his hand again. "Oye Diver-san please drive faster" Luffy shouted in excitement. "Luffy there is term called as 'Speed Limit' have you ever heard of it?" I asked. "Yes and its boring Traffy.. bwwwaaaa" my little husband just struck his tongue out and teased me.

"That's it young man" I pulled my husband by waist and closed all the windows with the remote in my hand. "Traffy you are being Mean" Luffy yelled. "Am I?" I forced him to sit by my side and no matter how strong he is my long legs were far experienced than him. After struggling for three minutes he was captured by my legs and hands I had engulfed him. "Why can't I move?" Luffy tried to break free from my arms and legs. He was practically sitting on my lap and I rested my chin on top of his head. "Since you are my responsibility I can't let you poke your head out. Someone might shoot you Luffy-ya" I hugged him properly. "Why is everyone always trying to protect me from an enemy I have never seen? You are behaving like grandpa" Luffy was angry as he elbowed me. "Hold it I am nothing like your grandpa, he is scary!" I shivered. "But you are also not allowing me to enjoy. When I tried going to Zoro's Dojo for first time I had bodyguards, than I beat them to prove that I am strong. I am strong Traffy I can protect myself" Luffy tried to break free from me.

"Luffy-ya I know you are strong, but if you promise to me that you will become my friend, I will let you enjoy. "But we are friends? Husbands are namaka right?" Luffy asked. "Yes but I want to be your best friend. Right now for the next few weeks please listen to my pleas" I said in a very calm voice. He had no idea what dangers loitered around him. Vivi and Koala had emailed me as soon as they left my home and I read everything just before we began our journey. They had written about the major incidents that were all aimed at Luffy's life. Slowly it was sinking in as why this marriage was so important and rushed. Luffy pouted but it seemed he sensed my worry. "Okay but I get to choose the dinner, that's your punishment" I did not feel like correcting him that his notion of punishment was indeed cute. Luffy tried to break free but after a while he rested his head on my chest and fell asleep on my lap with a big pout and I could not stop chuckling.

* * *

"Luffy-ya wake up" I poked my husband who was drooling on my black shirt. After he fell asleep on my lap, Luffy had cuddled by my side like a puppy dog. His head was still on my chest and one hand hugging me and a leg resting on my legs. He had no idea but my back was paining as I had to be conscious of his movements as well as mine. "I wanna sleep" Luffy smiled. "Don't you want to play in water and eat meat?" I whispered. "Will there be varieties of Meat Traffy?" Luffy spoke with half closed eyes. "Yes all you want" I ruffled his black hair. "It's strange Master Luffy is never so sleepy" one of the bodyguards escorting us spoke to me. "It's not strange, I should have been more careful. Last night he vomited so I again gave medication before leaving our home, but it seems this amount was strong for him too. Sorry it's my fault Bodyguard-ya" I said. "No Trafalgar-san, honestly I think its better this way otherwise he would be sprinting around. Once we settle everything he can jump around happily and we can keep our distance" the bodyguard smiled. "I guess I have to agree, let us carry the sleeping devil to hotel room" I pulled Luffy out of the car and slid him on my back for a piggy ride. Luffy without any protest held on to me in his sleep and his head hanged on my shoulder.

"Welcome to our funland of Skypeia" a blonde girl with name tag Conis smiled at me. "We have a booking for Honeymoon Suite under the name of Trafalgar Law" I adjusted my sleepy husband on my back that won't let go of me. "Yes Sir, we have prepared the room, I would require your identification and your spouse's as well" The girl gave me the register to sign in. I produced my college identity card and poked Luffy. "Traffy I want to sleep" Luffy mumbled. "Luffy-ya, do you have anything for identification?" I asked. I saw one of the bodyguards from the shadows approaching me. "Trafalgar-san, Master Luffy's identification card" he presented it to me and I gave it to the girl. "Excuse me sir" Conis looked confused. "Yes" I was getting impatient as carrying Luffy was becoming tough. "According to this ID your husband is thirteen year old" I was expecting this query. "Yes he is" I sighed. "But.." Conis looked confused. "It's legal to marry an underage; my father passed this law trust me. Here is my marriage certificate and I won't do anything to this kid on my back. Please give us the room quickly" I grumbled. "Sorry sir, hope you have wonderful time here. Please enjoy our themed diners, children museum, dry rides and water rides specially made for kids" Conis handed me the key and finally I decided to carry Luffy like a princess to save my back.

Once I dropped my little husband on the huge bed I rushed to washroom for a much needed bath. I filled my bathtub and submerged my aching body in the warm water. Every part of my body was crying for the water and soon I started retracing the tattoos on my hand, chest and fingers. When Luffy asked why got them I lied that I just felt like having them. The tattoos are expression of the wild phase I had in my early teens. My pink loving father was shocked when I came with the first tattoo I still recall the expression on his idiotic face. My body became comfortable in the warm water and I drifted into sleep. My eyes opened when the water was cold and I could hear a certain voice calling me. It hit me the voice belonged to Luffy. "Traffyyyy... Where are you?" I jumped out of my bath and grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around my waist. "Traffy... Traffy I am sorry for peeping out don't lock me alone in this room" Luffy was whining.

I opened the door to find Luffy pouting and hugging his legs. "Luffy-ya what happened?" before I could get an answer my husband jumped on me and hugged me tight. "Traffy did not leave me! I thought you locked me up" Luffy nuzzled his nose in my shoulder. "I was in the washroom Luffy-ya. I will never lock you up in hotel room. Trust your husband" I pushed Luffy to look at him who was really sad. "Okay bath time. After bath we eat and since it's already late evening, tomorrow we will do whatever you want" I smirked. "Whatever I want?" Luffy asked with big eyes. "Yes, now go have bath" "Yosh and he rushed to the washroom. Once standing there he was awestruck by the shiny bathroom ware and the bathtub. "Traffy I can bathe in that?" Luffy asked with his eyes already glowing stars. "It's your play ground idiot" I laughed. For next two hours I could hear Luffy shouting 'Amazing!' more than hundred times. He would shout when he found ceiling shower or exclaim at the candy flavour sea salt. Everything was unique and worth his attention. He was playing with the jets showering from different angles and yelling at how happy he was. Finally I pulled him out of the castle of foam in the bathtub and showered him with my own hands. I rubbed his hair under the hand shower and stripped him of the bubble suit that had his bubble superpower. He was thin but not mal-nutrient, strong but unaware, fairly observing but chose to be ignorant and adorably cute; I cared for him.

Once dressed up he was jumping on the bed claiming he had never seen such a huge bed that was so soft. "Luffy-ya you will fall, please be calm" I yelled, still he was jumping like he was on a trampoline. Before I could even register he fell flat on the floor hurting his back. "Ouchhhh... eeeeee...it hurts" Luffy sat up and started rubbing his bum. "I told you, why is it so hard to listen to your elders" I pulled him to check any damage. "Traffy is no adult, he is my husband bawwww" he again struck out his tongue at me. "You little devil, do you have any idea what's the difference between our age?" I tickled him. "Nope" Luffy was highly ticklish and now rolling on the bed as I tickled him hard. "Ha-ha.. Traffyy... Ha-ha... stop it.. My tummy will blast" Luffy had tears in his eyes. "I am seven years older than you brat" I stopped tickling. Luffy stared at my eyes for few seconds when his concentration was broken by the doorbell. A man walked in with food trolley and my husband jumped out of the bed to eating area and I followed him.

* * *

Luffy's excitement revealed many things about him to me. Firstly he had never been to 'such a big room' in his life. Secondly he was an adrenaline junkie and would jump to anything that tempted him. Thirdly, shiny things were cool and meant to be collected. Fourthly, meat was the solution to every anger pout he had time to time. Fifthly anyone could become his buddy irrespective of age. With this new information in my mind I was watching my husband enjoy our Honeymoon.

Skypiea was not a hotel in its right sense but popular spot for summer vacation. It was an artificial river island which had maid-cafe like diners, water parks, water rides, dry rides, museum of history and natural science, superhero cottages anything and everything that a child loved. It was a family paradise which made parents happy for their kids. It was a safe haven for working girls coming for weekend trips. I could see excited children running around with their parents and I had my husband shouting in excitement. On our first day Luffy dragged me to the Pirate theme diner because the costumed waiters sang. With the waiters singing my husband joined them to ruin their beautiful song. It took me a while to realise that Luffy had never been to any diner or amusement park ever. "Traffy come let's take picture" I was not asked but dragged into the seat where I had to put on a pirate hat similar to Luffy and I smiled at thought of us. It was a miracle on first day we ate in more than five diners from zombie themed to superhero's and we only explored meat dishes. Luffy had a good appetite and I couldn't stop laughing whenever he got stuck at reading the names of food.

In night he would roll on the bed in happiness that it was the biggest bed of his life. I made a mental note that the room I picked for him in our manor must have bigger bed than this. The more I saw his naive smile, the more I cared for him. On second night after playing in the children rides Luffy failed to master the lock on our room while leaving for dinner. "Traffy the door is broken" Luffy said with guilty eyes. "Did you break it" it was no surprise to me if he did break. "No I can't lock it" Luffy frowned. Problem with our room was that they still used the older methods of lock on doors instead of key-cards. I looked at the knob, but I was happy the door was fine. "Come here" I pulled Luffy and dragged his head behind the door. "Look it has a button here, you press it before leaving the room and once you close the door it gets locked. "Traffy is a genius" the sparkling eyes were now experimenting with the golden knob.

Though I was twenty I did have taste like mature people but since the day I heard about my marriage I had forgotten about my itch for liquor. Even my bachelor party settled with beer as Bepo did not want me to scare Luffy. So after I entered the suite attending a sudden call from father in the lobby I smelled wine and found Luffy with red cheeks sloppy smile at evening after his play in the adventure land. "Oye Luffy-ya, what happened?" I held his face in my hands. "Noothing Traffy" Luffy drooled. "Did you open the refrigerator in our suite?" I asked. "Yeshh, Traffy you know it has chooocolates and grape juice. The juice was bitter and itched my neck but the chocolates were tasty" Luffy grinned with dreamy eyes. I knew keeping him away from that food casket for three days was impossible; I walked towards the fridge and found all the wine bonbons were eaten and two bottle of grape juice stared at me. The juice Luffy drank was indeed wine and I could see the reason for the red cheeks.

On fourth day I decided to drive my husband around the island. To please him I took a 'roofless car' and my husband with his strawhat was happily enjoying the air slapping his face. It was a surprise Luffy did not care about price or quality; it was always the simple things that attracted him. The keychain selling man became so fond of Luffy that he gave him three keychain as gift. The ice cream selling lady kept caressing his cheeks. I still could not convince him about wearing sneakers. If I picked up colour like black or grey he would make a face, bright colour charmed him. I gave up picking things for him, our tastes were different. But again he was a child he would grow bored of bright colours one day. Within five days of marriage I had started calling him idiot and fool. He seemed fine and along the line I got permission to bonk on his head. Luffy, though my husband reminded me of a happy puppy who would wag his tail at slightest hint of compassion. A cotton candy could win his heart but not the pair custom made leather boots with heels I showed him.

After avoiding swimming pool for almost five days Luffy forced me to take him to the water rides. Luffy had no knowledge about swimming and my fears were confirmed. Despite being a hammer he would jump on to anything that appeared cool. I had to keep running behind him so that he did not drown. The rubber protection were uncool, children's ride were best and splashing water was amazing. The thin figure in front of my eyes was in yellow boxers and jumping in the fake waves. "Traffy come here... It's amazing... the waves are so cool" he opened his arms towards me. I smirked and held his hand. Holding my hand firmly he started jumping with every waves that hit him. I being tall enough was not moved by the fake waves. But Luffy's height reached till my ribs and I had to hold his surprisingly toned waist. With every wave I raised him up and he would give the happiest smile ever. "Traffy is real beach this much fun?" suddenly Luffy asked between his shouts. "You have never been to beach Luffy-ya?" I asked with surprised voice. "Nope" Luffy shook his head. "I see" I mumbled. "Ne Traffy is it this much fun?" He asked again. "It's thousand times better" I ruffled his wet black hair.

Second Last day was boring for Luffy, as I forced him to enjoy a calm time with me. Skypiea was huge, it had bath houses too and Luffy had to experience it. Despite his protest I forced him to join the bath. The restless boy for first fifteen minutes pouted and grumbled. I closed my eyes holding his hand and I chose to ignore him. Soon he was playing with the water and splattering it at the younger kids who were bathing with their fathers. He annoyed every child in the bath and kept giggling while I pretended to be invisible. Not even once I let go of his hand and hence he was forced to realise the importance of patience. But when I opened my eyes, his head was resting on my shoulder and his mouth was parted. I pulled him out and he yawned. After wearing the trousers we walked out of the bath house to grab some towels when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hmm hello" a pretty voice spoke to me. "Hello" I nodded. "I am Yuki" the green haired girl smiled at me. "Nice to meet you Yuki-chan, I am Law" I introduced myself "I am Luffy" my husband spoke too. "Hello Luffy-kun, me and my friends over there are going to bar after we change would you like to join us?" the girl was nice person I could tell and it was not first time a female had showed interest in me. "That's nice of you, but I have to look after him" I pointed to my husband who was glowing after the bath. "I assume Luffy-kun won't mind if we steal Law-san here for few hours' right?" Yuki asked Luffy. "No, Traffy you can go with them I will play on the electronic bull" Luffy grinned. "No way I am leaving you, even if you promise to stay in hotel room I won't" I scolded Luffy. "Traffy should go they are nice" Luffy smiled. "Listen young man you won't ride the bull again, you almost broke it last night" I bonked his head. "Law-san your brother won't mind if you join us" Yuki had a point that Luffy won't mind but she read something wrong. "Traffy is not my brother! He is my husband" Luffy grinned. "Yeah he says the truth Yuki-chan" I nodded. "But.." the girl lost thoughts. "He is a minor?" I raised my eyebrow. "Yeah" Yuki nodded. "It's a long story but we are married. Thank you for asking me for a drink" I bowed and pulled Luffy with me who was dreaming about the electronic bull.

Last night of our trip was special for Luffy, I had finally managed to put him in decent clothes and took him to the balcony restaurant of Marijeo. I had seen him eat like a brute, hardly using spoon or fork. There were two scared places where his food belonged the hand and mouth. Luffy was in a formal pink shirt and grey trousers. Though I tried to make him wear sneakers he still stuck to his sandals which looked odd. But due to his charming smile, innocent eyes and youthful look the waitress overlooked his mismatched attire. "Luffy-ya feel free to order anything" I pushed the menu towards him. "Really?" his jaws dropped. "Yes" I smirked. "The only restaurant I ever ate was in Baratie. Sanji's father would kick me out every now and then though. Sanji cooked everything for me so I never ordered. Traffy is so cool" I really needed to buy him a dictionary as he had to learn there were more words after cool and amazing. "Traffy I can't understand anything" my husband pulled his hair. "Every dish on page fifteen and sixteen are of meat" I informed. Next thing I recall is our table was filled with meat and Luffy was trying to eat with fork and knife like normal people. I ordered myself a glass of wine. I toasted it to Luffy silently and clinked my glass with his strawberry juice. "Traffy can we pack all this and take it to our?" Luffy asked with some doubt while I was sipping my wine. "Why?" I raised my eyebrow. "It will take years if I have to eat with fork and spoon" Luffy whined. "Luffy-ya eat the way you like" I need not speak twice within moments the plates were getting empty and I was laughing at the perplexed expression of fellow customers.

* * *

When we returned the next day, Perona and Tashigi were waiting for us. As soon as our bags were taken out of the car Perona pulled Luffy by his hand. Tashigi refrained me from following them, though they at distance I could hear what my sister was asking. "Luffy-kun does your body pain?" Perona asked seriously. "No" he gave his innocent look. "Does it pain in any particular area?" Perona was getting better with questioning. "Nope Perona, you know I went to water rides, Traffy kept running after me as I kept drowning" Luffy was all excited and Tashigi gave me I am happy for him look. "That's nice that Law cares about you. Does it pain in-between your legs?" Perona was going to be a horrible mother. "My family jewels are fine" Luffy grinned you can see if you want Luffy was about to unbutton his trousers.

"Luffy-ya that will be enough" Luffy turned around me with no shame. Though, I couldn't say the same for Perona, who was embarrassed to death. I again put my hands on Luffy's ears and started my ranting. "What the fuck is wrong with you Perona-ya? Do I look paedophile to you? How dare you ask that to him? If I wanted to do what you I think I could have done it on wedding night" I yelled. "I just got worried, you know we are a family of perverts and your husband is mouth watering Law" Perona sighed. "What the hell? Mouth watering? I know he is cute and all but please trust your brother" I sighed. Her worries were fine people would hardly trust a guy like me who was exhibition of tattoos and carried a grim face.

"Tashigi-ya have you prepared Luffy-ya's room? Tashigi nodded. "Traffy I will not live with you?" Luffy pouted. "Hmm you see Luffy-ya, things are" "Law has exam and his room is small for you Luffy" Tashigi cut in. "Okay" Luffy nodded. "Once things settled down you both will have a big room in a year or two okay?" Tashigi was going to be good mother. "Master Luffy from tomorrow I will teach you manners and customs of nobles" Akainu walked in. "Who are you?" Luffy tilted his head. For first time in his life Akainu was forgotten by someone. "Your governor and caretaker till your eighteenth birthday" Akainu was going to have hard time I could see it. "I don't like you. I won't be talking to you" Luffy said all this with a grinning face and dragged Tashigi with him to see his new room while I saw Akainu clenching his teeth.

* * *

Disclaimer- I will never own One Piece

colette. hibarihiruma, xXxSou-ChanxXx, Kitai-chan9, AnimeSpartan, Janshal, YamiYugiYuki, Kamui-Hugo, thank you guys for the follow and favourite.

Diclonious57 - sorry for the trouble, when I write I think people can read long paragraphs. I actually love long paragraphs, I am trying to curtail them, sorrryyyy.

Guest Reviewer - thank you so much for the review. It made me soooo happyyyyy

colette. hibarihiruma- Thank you sooooo nuch for the review glad that you loved it. Hugs and kisses to you all muaahhhh

under. that. sun- glad you liked it and found the threats funny too. Trust me to me you are like Garcia of fanfiction

Well lets imagine Skypeia as Disneyland okay guys. I think Luffy will do all this because I did get confuse with locks and shower. I was once stopped from entering the pirate ride because I was twenty and the ride belonged to children below six years. Law hankering after sneaker shoes something I think Law will do, he is well dressed and loves class so he will try make his husband civilised right? Did you expect something else on this honeymoon? Well pervs who PMed me for 'Deflowering' scene you have to wait. He is thirteen now come on! Well tonight I am going out of station so I have no idea when next chapter will come. Yes PM me all your perverted ideas as few have done already I love you guys so much. I am so happy at the response this story is getting. I am on cloud nine.

(*_*)/

love you all and reviews makes me happy!


	5. Chapter 5-Education

**Education!**

* * *

After returning from honeymoon a week later, Akainu became Luffy's governor. But to Akainu's terrible luck Luffy openly disliked him and followed nothing of what Akainu spoke. Akainu complained to my father who was on his trips with other nobles. My father simply said Luffy was not to be angered or forced. But Akainu had been strong headed and tried to restrain Luffy from talking with people outside the house or the maids while I was out of the house. I was busy with my practicals and approaching final examinations, so I could not meet Luffy properly for more than two weeks. Though I thought Luffy hardly missed me, he played with ShuShu now and then, whole morning he would explore the huge estate and leap from tree to tree; tamed my fierce horses and trained with Tashigi in evening and demanded food from Pan Fry every now and then. But most nights when I could return home I found him sleeping in the huge drawing room while Tashigi studied besides him. So it became a duty on my part to put him on bed in the room I selected. The nights I was held back Tashigi would sleep besides him to make me feel less agitated. I was happy that Tashigi was always there with him, it was advantages to have one's childhood friend live in the house.

The day my examination got over Luffy and I we were to have the traditional dinner for married couple to solidify the wedding vows. Though we had dined together many times, we had not celebrated this custom and Perona was not to forget it. Pan Fry cooked everything Luffy and I loved. In the huge dining hall everyone sat around the old table, but Akainu made Luffy sit opposite to my seat. Tashigi had decided to join us with other working members of the house. Perona and Coby were talking with Bepo, Sachi and Penguin who were self invited guest to the dinner. Akainu was giving a victory smile as he restrained my little husband. His smile vanished when I entered and Luffy jumped off his feet and hugged me calling out "Traffy, I haven't seen you for weeks. I missed you" my husband was adorable. Tashigi smiled at Luffy's innocence. "Luffy-ya, I had exams, sorry for the trouble" I ruffled his hair. "It's okay Traffy, now you will teach me how to swim, oh I can ride all your horses nicely Traffy" I looked at him with surprise that he missed me and I held him by the waist.

As I took my seat, Luffy sat near me. "Master Luffy you are to sit opposite to Master Law" Akainu spoke. Honestly I hated him from bottom of my heart, for him manners and customs were above emotion. Before I could stop him from irritating Luffy more, "Like hell I will listen to you, Traffy is my husband, I can sit where ever I want" with this my little husband forced himself on my lap and struck his tongue out. "But..." Akainu was again cut off "I said I will never listen to you! I don't like you! I hate to follow rules, I will live the way I want, here I am free to do whatever I want, do not order me around!" this was the first time I saw Luffy getting so angry even Tashigi and rest of the staff were shocked.

Perona and Coby were surprised and my friends were smirking I could see it. Garp and Vivi-san had mailed me that Luffy was really cheerful guy, but when he did not like someone he would say it on their face. He hated the type who bossed him and Akainu was defiantly that type. "Luffy-ya, let's eat, please calm down" I said with a calm voice. "Yosh, it's okay if Traffy says so, Panny-san food food food" Luffy was again normal but I could feel Akainu was really pissed as he left the hall grumbling and everyone was staring at Luffy who was not going to leave my lap.

That night I got another knock on my door, I could hear hustle and bustle outside. I was trying to relax but even ShuShu was barking. When I opened the door, Luffy was standing in front of my door with a sheet around his shoulder, his hair in a mess and his forehead was formed into a frown. Without a word Luffy stomped in and jumped on my bed. I looked outside the door ShuShu was now wagging his tail and I saw Akainu frowning at me. I shut the door and sat near Luffy who was pouting now. "I don't want Akainu to be tagging behind me Traffy, I don't like him" Luffy was really angry. "Luffy-ya till you turn eighteen please bear with him" I tried to reason. "No, he is not my bodyguard or brother. My brothers can scold me or teach me manners. Even Tashigi can teach me. But he is a bad man. I don't like him. I cannot tolerate him for five years" Luffy was damn serious.

Though he was thirteen but I was sure now he was as stubborn as a newborn and was not giving up. "How about till sixteen years?" I thought I could negotiate. "Traffy, every night he will try to make me sleep early and lock me from outside or wake me up early. That's why slept in drawing room, he tries to stop me from talking with people outside the house and driver-san won't take me to the park to play. He says I am not allowed to be with Traffy until I turn eighteen as I will tempt you. He keeps talking how I am a wild child it will take ages for him to train me. From tonight I will sleep in this room with you!" Luffy was very clear in his thought as his voice was just too serious for a thirteen year old. "You don't like your room? I even asked for the biggest bed possible" I patted his cheeks. "I will sleep with you even if we don't have a bed" Luffy yelled.

I did not wait another second and I took out my cell phone to call up my father. "Hello Law, what makes you call me at this time I am abroad you know right?" my father asked. "Get Akainu off Luffy-ya's tail" I demanded. "That Akainu is overdoing again?" my father asked. "Yeah and he is talking too much, he was here to guide Luffy and not dictate him. I know you can't pull him away yet, so tell him from tomorrow he will not try to limit Luffy-ya and yeah Luffy-ya wants to live with me in my room. I guess I will shift to the master bedroom if you don't mind?" I asked. "Sure go ahead, the manor has over hundred rooms, but you both will just sleep in that king bed?" my father was laughing.

"Hell yeah you pervert for a father. Pass my message to Akainu" I disconnected, Luffy was still in same position warped in the sheet. "Luffy-ya, lets sleep now" I pulled Luffy back, when the sheet fell from his body, I could not stop staring at him. Within three weeks of horse riding and training with Tashigi and eating with Pan Fry my little husband had grown small but firm chest and well defined waist. I took the chance of his innocence and placed my palms on his chest to feel them and I could say they were going to get better. Luffy did not care; I pushed him to the bed and hugged him to sleep. I saw him relaxing and drifting to sleep and mumbling, "I missed you Traffy".

* * *

Another two weeks later Luffy was standing in the principal's office of Grandline High. It was Luffy's first day at school. After hell lot of confusion and process of elimination my little husband decided to study Geography, History, Literature, Political Science and basic General Studies. The subjects were exact opposite of what I read and indicated to me clearly that Luffy was inclined to liberal studies. I tried to make him read biology or mathematics but the expressions he gave to me proved it was futile. The boy was stark reflection of my own teen days.

I decided to accompany him on the first day as I did not want Akainu to ruin my husband's mood. The principal of this elite school Boa Hancock was known for her strictness and mannerism towards boys. People loved her for her cold beauty and glamour, but something struck me as this scary woman was smiling at Luffy happily. She patted his head three times, Luffy was adorable he could charm any one, but to charm the stone cold Boa was an achievement my husband attained without any idea. She happily accepted Luffy and gave a jealous smile to me when I corrected her that I was Luffy's husband and not brother. But she forgot about me and offered Luffy her lunch box which Luffy happily accepted. I could smell trouble, but Luffy seemed fine so I let him be in bliss. It was his first day after all.

When I went to pick him up, I was not surprised to find him with few other people hanging around his neck. He was the most adorable creature ever born, his eyes sparkled, he was little naive but determined. He entered the car with a grinning face; I looked at him with a small smile. "Traffy I made so many new friends today!" my husband cheered. "Tell me about them" I ruffled his hair and started my drive. "I met Kaya the blonde girl you saw right, she is heiress to something and engaged to Ussop the long nose guy with curly hair. They are funny. I met Caimie in the afternoon with her upper class man friends Hachi and Papaug. They always stay together, hehe Caimie is always telling me that Hachi and Papaug joined school just to protect her" Luffy laughed happily. "They even shared their lunch with me Traffy" he kept talking and laughing.

His laugh had become my custom made music. Now that he lived with me in my room, I got used to his antics and traits. He was messy and kept dropping clothes here and there, quick to reaction, cheerful and simple. He loved playing with animals, he hated food that had no meat, he loved anything shiny, he hated people who were bossy and he was easily pleased and trusting. But what he thought about me was still unknown. Ever since Akainu stopped tailing behind him for obvious reasons, Luffy was more spirited and enjoyed his time. Most of the time in night when I returned I would find him curled on the floor, drooling on the couch and Tashigi smiling to me, sleeping by the window. Every night I would carry him to bed and keep him at arms distance, but he would be clutching to me in the morning. I was happy to assume that Luffy needed me as a friend too.

"Traffy" Luffy broke my thoughts. "Yeah Luffy-ya" I asked. "Thank you for keeping Akainu away. I would have killed him" Luffy was serious. "I am here for you Luffy-ya" I spoke and my husband grinned and out of nowhere kissed me on the cheek. I was surprised, the kiss was definitely not to seduce me or incite me. It barely touched my skin and Luffy did not blush or thought anything about it I was sure.

"What did I do to deserve a kiss Luffy-ya?" I asked. "Shishishishi, I saw Makino do it to thank Shanks, Vivi does it to Ace all the time. Nami and Robin said it was must for a wife to kiss in morning, evening and night or to say thank you. I also got scolded from Koala. She asked me to thank you for the wonderful time we had on our Honeymoon. So thank you Traffy" Luffy laughed pulling his hat to his face. "Luffy-ya, please don't listen to everything that your friends tell, especially Nami-ya and Robin-ya, they are older than you. You are not my wife but husband and you are too young to understand the things they say" I was happy he wanted to thank me but I desperately wanted to keep his innocence. "Okay, but I will thank you with kisses always!" he was too naive.

"You know the honeymoon trip was a gift from my friends Bepo, Penguin and Sachi" I informed. "I have to thank them too then?" Luffy faced me. "You will not kiss them. A simple thank you will be fine" I spoke sharply. "I was not kissing them Traffy" Luffy said without another blink. "You will not kiss anyone ever okay, except me" I was behaving like a jealous person and blabbered out. "So my kisses are all reserved for Traffy" Luffy grinned brighter without any thoughts and my heart skipped a beat.

* * *

Disclaimer- I will never own One Piece

86fran, rion-rion, mugiwara-cristal, mindami, atene, thank you for follow and favourite.

Rion-rion- thank you so much! I should thank you people for reading the story. I love you all so much.

French Guest- to my little French Guest, thank you so much for the review I am all blush blush.

South Boy- thank you I am all in puddle of happiness. Thank you for reading the story you guys are so kind.

under. that. sun. – Thank you, that was Garcia and not Gracia, it was typo. Thank you for reading. Well we will go with flow, there will be movement of time but no skip. I guess you guessed about Akainu but but I can't guess what you guessed :P Time will say what will happen. Thank you for the review I am so honoured and happy :D Yes Perona is evil I know hehe.

Anime-spartan- thank you, I will write little longer chapters from next one. Thank you for the review and reading this story. It makes me so happy. Luffy will grow up you just have to wait a little. I don't intend to make super-long fic.

Diver91- I am glad you loved it I am so happy to hear that. Thank you for the review.

Yo pervy sisters I am so happy you people are so involved with this story. Like always I am flying high. Also guys I graduated and I topped my department and I just celebrated my twenty first birthday. As for the dinner ceremony in India weddings are damn long and when the couple returns back to bride's home after eight days of marriage we have a big ceremonial dinner. I guess that's what I tried to do with Luffy and Law here. Hope you liked it and yes Luffy will go to school right? Boa was the perfect person I thought to be his school's headmistress. Hope you loved it so far.

Reviews make me happy

(*_*)/

Love you


	6. Chapter 6- Saviour

**Saviour**

* * *

In first three weeks of schooling, my little husband picked up a fight with a final year student called Enel. To my surprise the guy got hospitalised as he was badly injured and I was the one to treat him. My over-protectiveness for Luffy made me force Enel to stay in hospital for more than a month. Luffy picked up fight with another guy called Morgan and broke his limbs. The day he broke the nose of a girl bully called Alvida I had to censor him. I lectured him about respecting girls and never hitting them. "But Traffy no one should bully another person. Alivida is girl; still she was bullying other girls. Wrong is wrong I don't care if the person is girl or boy" my husband said with a stern face and big eyes.

Plenty complains came from parents which were worth expelling him from school, but due to Boa's unconditional affection for Luffy he was only put to detention. In three months of Luffy's school joining, I became a regular visitor to Boa Hancock's chamber. Every other day Luffy would come home with new bruises or scars and I would treat them. My husband became the protector of weak and innocent and Boa Hancock his fan. He beat up bullies mostly from senior classes and every night I would listen to his pure intentions behind new fights.

Pretty soon it was evident my child husband was popular among girls. A girl name Margaret, an upper class girl called Lola, another called Lily and many more worshipped him. All of them were feeding him in the lunch hours with home cooked bentos. But the female I feared most was Boa, she had an overflowing care for Luffy. When the girls found out he was married they were more caring towards him. I figured Luffy was very vocal about his marital status. He would proudly show his ring attached to his chain. The guy Ussop and his fiancé Kaya became his full time buddies, Camie and her bodyguards would join his group now and then. To certain extent I was happy because Luffy was happy. Overall he had hundred friends and all them were worth protecting.

* * *

The day Luffy dropped in my life I had started rearranging my whole planner as I sensed trouble. With constant visit to school for hearing the pleas of complaining parents I was getting headaches. Again every other teacher loved him despite his terrible manners. His PT teacher Jimbe called me as his eyes caught my jumping jack. Luffy was strong and hyper active, his strength was registered by Jimbe. My husband soon earned himself a permanent spot in the school's sports club. I was not surprised when Jimbe put him in the football team as midfielder.

I never saw my little husband do any studying in our home. If I asked him about studies a tongue and wrinkled eyes greeted me. In three months of his schooling he never studied anything in home. I would find his supply of adventure manga and novels but no text books. His first sets of exams were approaching and he was busy teaching ShuShu new tricks and avoiding my questions regarding exams. I was worried for his grades to death.

* * *

"Law has been biting his straw for last fifteen minute" Bepo spoke one certain lunch hour. "Huh?" I looked up. "Law you haven't touched your food once nor have you drank the juice" Penguin smirked. "Oh yeah, I am kind of worried and thinking right now" I mumbled and glared at them. "Is it about Luffy?" Sachi asked. "Why you are always right you asshole" I grumbled.

"Well since you got married this child has been in your mind day and night" Sachi laughed. "Of course he will be! You know that idiot sat for his exams without studying even once. I never saw him reading his school work or do homework. Today his results are going to be declared and I am worried. That idiot, I hope he doesn't fail badly" I finally vomited all my worries.

"The genius Trafalgar Law is worried about his husband's results" Bepo was looking at me with wide jaws. "You never care about your own exams do you?" Penguin asked. "I don't care because I know I am good" I was a genius and I knew it. "Are you afraid Luffy will fail?" Bepo asked. "I am certain he will fail. He never studied. Did you know he was playing with ShuShu before his exams I am sure he will fail? I hope his marks are not in single digits. He also joined school late by two months too" I was confident about my husband's stupid mind. "That's lot of faith in there buddy" Sachi patted me.

I never expected a crying face to greet me at the school gate. All I was expecting a pouting face with a strawhat complimenting it. But the sight before me was different. Here he was jumping and hoping and munching something. My impatience took over me and I stepped out of the car. Usoop was having a grumbling face and Kaya was smiling. I had spoken with them once or twice. I could see many other faces that fell in Luffy's 'good friend' category. Most of them looked disappointed or little angry. Many were glaring at the trio that was walking towards me.

"Kaya-san what happened? You all fared well in exams didn't you?" I asked Kaya. "Law-sama, well I topped" Kaya blushed. "Wow that's great news" I knew this girl had brains which was the reason I approved her friendship with my husband. For her brains she was allowed to text in my number anytime to chat with Luffy. "But Usopp-san is sad as he barely made in top five" Kaya laughed. "Kaya please I scored better than you in literature" Usopp grumbled.

"Trooofyy.. I...goped .. poushion in...closssdd" my husband spoke with his mouth filled. "Luffy-ya please gulp down your food and speak" I looked at my husband, his white shirt stained with ink, his red tie dangling at third button from top, trousers were muddy at bottom, shoes baked in dust. He was carefree, nice, impulsive, hyperactive, chilled, brash and everything I was not. Perfect mismatch for me as a life partner.

"I am third in class and Hancock gave these bentos" Luffy grinned. I kept blinking at him at his grinning face. "Traffy...Traffyyyy... Traffy" Luffy was snapping his fingers in front of my wide eyes. "Yes, please repeat it again Luffy-ya?" I asked. "Law-sama, Luffy-san ranked third in class" Kaya smiled. "How?" I asked. "I don't know shishishi, Boa said if I keep doing like this she will allow more meat in canteen" Luffy laughed "That's exactly my question! How?" Usoop lamented. "Law-sama, don't judge a book by its cover" Kaya smirked. Women they are always smart, but this creature I claim as my husband was happy for the food and not his results as now I could clearly understand the glare people were giving to him.

* * *

"Why are we sitting here Law?" Sachi asked me drinking his juice. "Sachi we are here to morally support Law" Penguin peeked at me. "Idiots we are not here for moral support" I sighed. "Why are we here?" Bepo asked. "It's Luffy's first inter-school football match and we are here to cheer him up" Penguin volunteered. "Ne Law is it true?" Bepo could sense the ulterior motive here. "No" I said flatly.

"Then why are we here?" all of them barked at me. "That little Monkey D. you can see right now passing the ball is a devil" I face palmed myself. "Huh?" Bepo looked confused. "Look I know him okay, Luffy-ya has unrefined strength. If he starts using his strength seriously, either he will earn red card or the players on the field will be out of energy and beaten up. If the second happens the nurses will not be enough" I said as calmly as possible. "Come on he is thirteen not twenty something" Penguin huffed.

"Remember the guy named Enel, who came under my care three months back?" I asked. "Yes he was badly injured" all of them spoke. "The guy named Bellamy Bepo stitched up?" I asked. "Yeah he was a mess" Bepo nodded. "Kuro the biker" I spoke. Sachi recalled stitching him up. "All of them came from this school" I looked at them with clear message. "You don't mean to say that, your cute little husband did it?" Bepo asked. "Ah-ha" I nodded.

My predictions were almost accurate. It was no surprise my husband's team won and he was now begging Jimbe to let him have the huge golden trophy that was meant for school. I saw him pouting and whining he did not like the ribbon pinned to his jersey at all. He wanted that cup, because it was shiny. While he was begging, my friends and I were busy treating every player that graced Luffy. One had tried to tackle him but broke his nose. Another fellow came in path of Luffy's kick and is passing out at the corner. Bepo, Sachi and Penguin kept their shock to themselves, but with large number of victims they understood my worries.

* * *

Came Valentine's Day season and Perona was back in the house to corrupt my life partner. Akainu was grumbling as the house was crowded and his attempts to train Luffy fell flat. Tashigi tried to rescue me but to my terrible luck a pink loving golden haired man was home. My father Doflamingo was home and with Perona he was making sure to find out everything about my night life. This man tricked my naive husband into this marriage and now I could see he was scheming something. Both my father and husband were sitting on the couch and talking and I was sulking at the corner.

"So, Luffy my son, do you like the manor?" my father asked. "Yosh it's huge and has so many rooms" Luffy brimmed with happiness. "I assume you like the horses and the estate?" my father grinned. "Yeah, it has so many trees I can climb! The horses are so cool, the white one Cherry is so fast! At first she was angry but she is cool" Luffy now sat properly to answer my father. "Your bedroom?" my father was too cunning. "The first room Traffy chose was nice, I had this super huge bed but now the new bedroom is great. It has big windows and the bed is huge too! I can roll on it all the time. Though at night Traffy pushes me to the edge" a child from heart.

"The food?" father could charm kids I have to credit him. "Panny-san is great, he cooks so many type of meat" Luffy was falling into trap and I was dumbfounded. "Luffy my boy, how do you find my son Law?" my father asked. "Traffy is best, he treats my wounds, fights with other parents for me and he lets me eat anything I want. Traffy even started teaching me swimming" Luffy was too talkative. "Is ever angry with you? This man I hated him. "No, but when I am in detention Traffy bonks my head and scolds me when I use bad words. Traffy is the best as he kicked off Akainu from my back" he was grinning and my father collected enough information. "You love my son Luffy?" my father asked out of nowhere.

"That's enough father-ya, Luffy-ya go to room I will come in a while" I ordered. "But Traffy" he protested. "Please go" I begged, he understood and left. "He is a nice boy" my father grinned. "You are enjoying it ain't you?" I glared. "Come on, I am happy to see you becoming so earthly" my father grinned harder. "Father, he is not only earthly but happy and I guess in love too" Perona walked in. "Please don't cook ideas" I yelled. "Admit it you love him" Perona hissed. "My loving or not loving has nothing to do with Luffy-ya. He is a child and my heart says it's my duty to keep him happy, protected and raise him well. You both entrusted me to him" I said flatly.

"What about the heart that lies between your two legs? It must be hard to control the needs, he is still a child I know that well, but it's almost eight months now you stopped your activities" my father had no restrictions in thoughts. "I am not a guy who wants to sleep around. I am not desperate! I will wait until he matures and until he wants to" I hissed.

I was a man of need and I was in my prime. But I could take care of my needs; I was not going to let Luffy fall prey to other's needs. He was not going to do the mistakes I did. Innocence once lost could never be regained. "I think sixteenth year was perfect time to consummate your marriage Law" my father argued. "He will not live my mistakes, sixteen is not the age. If you think I can't hold it because of my past, trust me I am not going to do anything if he never wants too""As you think, do it if you feel it is right. By the way tomorrow is Valentine's Day. He deserves to celebrate the first Valentine's Day of his married life" Perona said calmly. "He deserves the best" I mumbled and left them.

This marriage was not only an agreement to protect Luffy, it was a means for my father and sister to keep me from falling into limbo. What could be a better option than a child to marry me with? My family wanted me to have clean life and I was intending on it. There are things that Garp knew about me and for the same reason Ace and Sabo wanted to kill me. I could never outrun my past. My father projected me as a saviour for Luffy to Garp. But in reality Luffy was my saviour, I was studying and living a life without reason or goal. But now he was here breathing life into me. I was not going to repeat my sins.

* * *

At the end of the school day my little husband was carrying huge bags filled with chocolates. Opposite sex had found keen interest in him. "Traffy look I got so many chocolates, they all said they wanted to be my girlfriend" Luffy dropped his bags and flopped on front seat. "What did you say to them?" I looked at him properly, he had grown taller, his hair was longer and he looked like a teen who would hit the ripe berry of puberty soon. But my eyes were caught at the beautiful lips covered in chocolate. Had I not been conscious of his age, he would have been under my legs now.

"I said that I can't as I am married to Traffy. I can't leave Traffy as he is awesome even if they offer me varieties of meat" he was too simple and I wanted to crush him in my arms. "Ne Traffy these chocolates are tasty eat them" Luffy offered me some. Without a thought I brushed my thumb over his lips and rubbed off the glowing chocolate. I licked my thumb and smirked as he gave no reaction of embarrassment. "Yes they are indeed tasty" I drove him to our little Valentine's Day celebration.

Since he had no qualms of shame, my husband changed clothes in backseat of the car. Dressed in green vest and his typical trousers he was all set for the little outing. "Wow Traffy!" Luffy was jumping in front of my eyes. "You like it?" I walked behind him with the basket of food and rolled mat in my hand. "Yes Traffy thank you" he suddenly turned around and planted a kiss of my cheek and hanged his hands on my neck. With one hand I raised him of the ground and carried him to the spot he was admiring.

Thanks' to Tashigi we could book the hill top with single cherry tree blooming on it. This was a popular lover's point and couples always tried to book this place to watch sunset on Valentine's Day. Luffy was now playing by the railing protecting the edge of the hill. I placed the mat under the tree and laid our home made picnic food. "Traffy" Luffy called me. "Yes Luffy-ya" I walked towards him. "Are you sad?" that was an unexpected question from this dense creature.

"Why do you ask?" I had to know. "Traffy is not smiling from here" he poked my chest. "Oh, well I have been little unsettled, I am not sad but not in happy mind. Don't worry Luffy-ya" I smiled at him. "Did I hurt Traffy?" he asked with a pout. "No. No. Luffy-ya its just things between you and me make me worry at times" I shook my head. "Why Traffy?" Next thing I knew my now little taller husband was crushing me in his arms. "What do you fear Traffy?" he was really meant for me.

"Promise me you will never leave me" I held him firmly. "Traffy why will I leave you?" he asked. "Just promise me" I was lamenting suddenly. In almost eight months of being married to him, I was confident I not only cared for him but I loved him. I loved him more than anyone in this world. But should I burden his life with my own feelings right now was the thought. Without any thoughts I had blurted my desire to him and now I was worrying more. But the next words he said blew away my doubts. "Traffy I decided to marry you because I wanted to be with you forever. I am not as stupid as you think okay, I promise!" he was pouting.

I pulled him by the hand under the sakura tree. Next moment I was on my knees and I took his hand in my and kissed it. "Usoop said he fell on his knees during their courtship shishishi" he was laughing, still naive. "Luffy-ya shhhhh" I crinkled my eyes with a pout. "Sorry" he pouted more. I put my hand in my pocket and fished out the velvet box.

"Luffy-ya, you have already honoured me by marrying at such tender age. But since our marriage was a rushed one, we could never court each other. Our age difference is a problem we have to work on in future and you are allowed to ignore it. Right now I want you to wear this ring as a symbol of our marriage until you grow up to fit the one in your neck" I slipped the golden ring studded with ruby on his finger.

"Traffy its shinny" Luffy hugged me and I kissed his forehead. "I knew it you will love it" "Traffy it fits perfectly see" he had the most beautiful honest expressions. "Luffy-ya lets eat our lunch and we will enjoy the sunset" I patted the mat. "Yosh we will enjoy the sunset after food" he sat down and gulped the food. I watched him with a smile and all my sad thoughts that were clouding were vanishing one by one.

"Look Traffy the sky is orange" he was poking me, while my eyes were looking at the same sky. "I can see Luffy-ya" I laughed and pulled his shabby head on my shoulder. "Traffy" he loved breaking blissful moment and I loved him. "Yeah noisy brat" I answered. "Today Usoop and Kaya were kissing" he said like it was something new. "Hmmm, they are engaged right? They are fourteen year old so they can kiss" I said calmly only to realise he saw two people kissing, a girl and a boy. "They were kissing on the lips shishishi" he was grinning "Luffy-ya people in love do that kind of thing like kissing"

"Oh okay, but Kaya said married people do lot more. What did she mean by more? Why don't we kiss like them?" I was praying my gods to help him. I was going to be a full time doctor next year but to explain all this to my naive husband was a torture. "Luffy-ya, you know I am twenty right?" "Yes Traffy" he blinked. "Well had I been little younger or you older we could kiss like them. But right now you are young to do things like your friends" "Oh" he was too innocent. "So when you turn sixteen we can kiss like them okay?" if I give him a target age he would not hanker. "Traffy wants me to grow taller so that I can reach his lips" he said bluntly.

"Yes Luffy-ya and happy Valentine's day my little husband" I pulled him on my lap and shut his mouth with my palm. He was pouting under my palm. I again enclosed him in my legs and rested my chin on his head. We both watched the sunset and the wind blew to cover his head with sakura petals. I happily took photograph of this moment while he was trying to pull the flowers. He was jumping and asking me to help as according to him I was too tall. I relaxed as I had plenty of time before he could reach my lips. He was not the only one growing taller between us. I was twenty and I was growing taller too. I could settle myself for a while as the real bed talk was far away or so I felt that day.

* * *

Disclaimer- I will never own One Piece! Seriously when One Piece began I was four!

Guest Molly- you made me happy with those two words

Goldchild2- I know the trouble I cause you people with bigger paragraphs! Sorry! Really Sorry! I just love writing bigger paragraphs. I will try to control my hands.

Guest raineloup- Thank you for review and my apologies for the bigger paragraphs. I seriously tried writing shorter paragraphs here in this chapter. Hope now you can read properly.

Annabeth2011- Glad you love my characterisation of Luffy :D

Yuki Rivaille- I Love you so much for the review. I am so happy when you are so excited after reading this story.

86fran- Thank you! Yes in coming chapters I will show why Luffy dislikes bossy people.

Xanaelle, Usernameinvalid, Pkin, shikanta17, MagnificentL, L Lawliet978, SnowRowse, Rukia5783, eino-dono, Pana-sule, Annabeth2011, indeedofcookies, Axxit, Vampirefreak4eterity, Mindami, all of thank you so much for the follow and favourites!

This story has seriously boosted my imagination factory! I am so happy you are reading this. This chapter was about making things more familiar and now the time-scale will move forward, next chapter will be Luffy's 14th birthday. Yes Trafalgar Law has already fallen in love with his husband. Since Law is Luffy's husband and local guardian I thought I had to write about the school life of Luffy. The Valentine thing just happened because I read too many Shojo-manga and wanted a under the cherry tree thing. Some PMed me asking why is Law not getting sexual urges. Darling patience please I don't want all the fun to happen now. We will get into Law's pants soon.


	7. Chapter 7- Gifting

**Gifting**

* * *

Problems stirred up in another two months when my cell phone started to get good Moring messages, good night messages, love confessions and pictures. All this came for Luffy and not me. I would get sudden calls demanding Luffy while I was at work, some would call him for a 'brunch at midnight' and all this was killing my brain. "Luffy-ya will you ask your friends to stop texting me all the time. My fingers will break replying them back. Why do they have my number? I hissed. "Traffy, Kaya gave your number to Caimie. From Caimie Lola took and then I lost track of it shishishi" my husband melted my heart. But it was also helpful as I could keep a tab on Luffy's friends and I honestly felt all his friends were nice.

I was in tension as Luffy's birthday was fast approaching and I had no idea what to gift him. He had the weirdest imagination like having a bronze statue when I could make him hundreds statutes of gold or he would ask for a cake made of meat. I was clueless about the gift and hapless when it came to any help from my family and friends.

I decided to try my luck again two weeks before the birthday while my little husband was preparing for sleep "Luffy-ya what do you want for birthday?" "Will you buy me armour?" he blinked. "Why do you need that?" I asked pressing my temples. "When I ride Cherry I will wear the armour like the Knight from the book you last gifted me Traffy" great dream was my thought. He came on top of palanquin, he wanted bronze statue, now he wanted armour and his birthday was on children's day! Everything about him was in some way different and cute.

The day I was cleaning our room, I realised Luffy had come into my life with just two trunks. One had his clothes and basic necessity items while other had his scrapbooks of places he wanted to visit, photo albums, adventure novels and his strawhat. The guy had no need or demand expect for food, play and sleep like a pet. I started texting all Luffy's friends asking in hope to find what to gift him. They all knew what to gift him except me. I was determined to gift him something that he would cherish and had use of but I had no idea what.

I mailed Robin and Nami, who asked me to go with anything shiny. Zoro and Sanji told me to stick with meat cake. Shanks and Makino suggested a small trip to beach, but due to hectic schedule at work we couldn't. Ace-Vivi and Sabo-Koala warned me that whatever I gifted him should not enter between Luffy's thighs. Tashigi was the first to wish and gift him, she gifted him pair of slippers and my little husband was happily drooling over it few days before the birthday. It started pissing me off that I being the husband had no idea what to gift my child groom. If I asked him what he wanted, the answer would be a useless one like a jukebox made of copper.

* * *

Since it was Luffy's fourteenth birthday, I decided to hold the party in the house despite Akainu's protest about inviting commoners. By pink loving father had sent a cheque to Luffy asking him to buy a trinket. Luffy's eyes grew as the amount was bigger than he could count in fingers. I still had not decided on his gift. To be on safe side I placed a new adventure book besides him. When the clock struck midnight, my cell phone started to buzz as every friend of Luffy was calling me up.

Pan Fry, Tashigi, my dog ShuShu, other maids and housekeepers all gathered at our door to wish the young master. "Luffy-kun HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Pan Fry walked in with cake for early celebration. Luffy was drooling at the so called Meat Cake. Tashigi sat on my bed and was smirking at my misery to find the perfect gift for my husband. "Law think simple, he is not the one that goes for fineness" Tashigi patted me.

All maids and housekeepers were going around "Luffy-sama, cookies for you" "Luffy-sama will you wear this T-shirt I tailored for you?" "Yosh I will Kemi-san" Luffy grinned. "Luffy-sama we will put up the best party for you" said another. My house had become Luffy fan club and my husband was avoiding me while responding to them – in short I was jealous.

After Pan Fry and team and Luffy's friends were done, his overprotective brothers called up asking various questions of what was he wearing, how far was I from Luffy, was I scolding Luffy or doing bad things. His brothers were too much for my psyche. This was followed by a group wish from Sanji, Nami, Zoro and Robin. Luffy was all happy and jumping.

When all calls ended, I wished him "Happy Birthday Luffy-ya". "Traffy thank you" I got a kiss on the cheek and my jealousy evaporated. "You are excited to be fourteen?" I asked ruffling his hair. "Will I get a big meat cake in party?" Luffy asked and his big eyes were sparkling. "Yeah Pan Fry will make it" I laughed. "Yes then I am excited" Luffy hugged me. I had a strong desire to kiss him on the lips but I controlled myself.

* * *

"You all are coming to the party right" I spoke to my gang. "Luffy is turning fourteen huh? We will come of course" Bepo giggled. "Why are you all in blushes now?" I asked. "Two years for you to smooch. Four more years for you know what?" Penguin smirked. "Shut up both of you" I smacked Penguin. "What are you gifting Luffy? Or have you already gifted him?" Sachi came out of the general ward with balloons for the children in the hospital.

"Stop sprinkling salt on my wound" I punched him on the shoulder. "What you haven't?" Bepo couldn't stop laughing. "It's tough you know! He is too simple and stupid. Tashigi gifted him slippers and he was excited. The cheque my father sent gave him a heart attack. His friends sent him chocolates, oranges, candies and he is grinning. Everybody knows what he likes and to add on the misery his birthday falls on children's day which reminds me of my age" I slammed my hand on the wall. "Actually we three also know what to gift him" Bepo smirked and I wanted to kill them.

* * *

After Luffy's school got over my house was on fire or so as I found out later. I came late from work as emergency popped up. By this time I figured out what I had to gift my husband after brooding on Tashigi's advice. When I entered Luffy was playing and jumping around from one friend to other. The huge hall where we were married was decorated in glittering balloons, paper flowers and real flowers and party music from Brook, just like I planned. Yet I could see the touch of Perona and Tashigi in it. Luffy was moving like east wind and one corner of the hall was piled with gifts. The hall was filled with people I had never seen. Kaya and Usoop were running after him, my husband's friend making quality was of high level as practically every person in the party was Luffy-lover.

I saw the meat cake was still untouched, when Luffy caught my eyes he gave a huge grin and jumped to my arms. "Everyone Traffy is here" Luffy shouted. "Hello everyone, hope you are enjoying the party, by the way why is the cake not cut?" I enquired. "Luffy said he would cut the cake only after Traffy came" Kaya blushed. "Luffy-ya you didn't have to, it's just me" I ruffled his soft black hair. "Nope you are wrong, I had to wait, because it's Traffy" Luffy grinned and everyone surrounded us. Luffy was blowing candles next moment and I could not stop staring at his lips which were so cute and pink. The first piece of cake ended in my mouth and I did the same, soon every one stuffed him.

When Luffy was filled with cake, I handed his gift to him. "Traffy it's for me?" Luffy's eyes grew large. "Yeah you are my husband right?" I laughed. "Traffy is so nice" Luffy hugged me and kissed me on the cheeks for more than five seconds. "Ussop look Traffy gifted me a new phone, it's red and so shiny" I knew it he would fall for the shiny part. I bought Luffy a new phone as his friends called me, texted me and the funny part was my little husband never felt the need to use a phone was astonishing. Every other child had one these days and I never thought about it.

"Traffy are you sure I can use it?" he asked with little doubt as he sat beside me with a plate filled with meat. "Yes Luffy-ya" I turned around to see him. "Grandpa might break your head" he pouted. "Luffy-ya the day you married me I became your guardian and husband. Now the only person who can totally love you and pamper you is me! Your grandpa can't touch me" I smiled. "Traffy is the best shishishi" he was really enchanting. "Why is Boa here Luffy-ya?" my head started to pain again. "Perona invited her, they are good friends. Boa gifted me a snake shaped armlet Traffy" "You will not wear it" I narrowed my eyes. "I was not, it's not shiny" Luffy frowned.

I decided to leave Luffy to his party under watchful eyes of evil Perona, stupid Coby and responsible Tashigi. I was too tired and forced myself to a bath. But I could clearly hear Luffy showing off his new toy and telling everyone that his husband had gifted him the best thing on his birthday. Deep down I was happy that Luffy was excited to tell people I was his husband and bonus point was he loved the gift. I was also happy he had no shame planting kiss on my cheek when he was happy.

I was too tired after the work I decided to call the night early. Though I wanted to meet his friends and enjoy the party but I couldn't move. All the tension, strain of organising party, working and studying, caring young patients broke loose on my shoulders and I dozed off dreaming of a little older Luffy proudly claiming my lips.

* * *

Next day in morning I woke early and Luffy was drooling on my arm and his new red cell phone was shining on the side table. When I pulled my arm out, Luffy clutched on my waist and I slowly shook him. "Luffy-ya, birthday party is over, let's get ready for school. Luffy-ya come on wake up" to my surprise, Luffy pulled me into a hug and forced me back to bed.

After another fifteen minutes I finally pulled the covers of Luffy and he pouted. Finally he gave in and sat up; to my surprise Luffy was sleeping in his boxers like I was. It was not a hot night but both of us out of exhaustion slept in our boxers. My only prayer was Perona should be miles away from us. Luffy slowly pulled his new cell phone from the table and suddenly took my picture. "Hey you don't take pictures without asking Luffy-ya" I frowned.

"Traffy let's take a picture together, I took everyone's picture yesterday" Luffy seriously had very few but striking expressions which would knock off my normal thoughts now and then. "Come here" I pulled Luffy by waist and sat him on my lap. "You take the picture as you have long hands" Luffy grinned. "Okay your highness" I took the phone in my hand and Luffy reclined his head behind and rested it on my shoulder and gave the biggest grin possible. I without any thought planted a kiss on his cheek and clicked the photograph at same time.

When Luffy grabbed the cell phone of my hand, I realised what I did. "Look Traffy, we look good" Luffy showed me the photograph. The photo was taken from a close range hence my kiss on his cheek was prominent and since it was taken from aerial view the white sheets around us gave a very steamy essence of what might have had happened had I been a paedophile person. "Luffy-ya I think we should take another picture and delete this one" I was miserable. "Noooo. It's cute" Luffy stood up and walked out. "But we can have better picture than this" I tried to reason. "But it's the first picture of Traffy and mine in my cell phone" Luffy reasoned back and I lost!

* * *

I was sitting in cafeteria with Penguin, Sachi and Bepo, they were throwing daggers at me. They were present for Luffy's party as I had invited them but I totally forgot about it. After the wedding they had become friends with my husband and had become his local brothers and also helped me with those beaten up guys that my husband sent every week to hospital. Apparently last night Luffy showed them his new phone and his three new brothers gladly gave him there numbers.

As soon as I had come out of the operating room three of them dragged me to cafeteria and we were in a glaring competition for last five minutes. "What is going on?" I finally asked. "That's what we are thinking, what is going on Law?" Sachi scowled. "What do you mean?" I frowned back. "We mean this?" My eyes budged out of my sockets as Bepo was holding out his phone to my face. "Whe- where- di-d you get this picture from?" I asked with horror. "Luffy gave us saying Traffy and my first picture. He mailed us happily" Penguin informed.

"Law did you not say to us, you were not going to have sex with a child what is this? You already fucked a new fourteen year old and have the guts to take picture of kissing him" Bepo yelled. "Listen to me first" I yelled back. "What's your plea?" Sachi asked. "Yes I kissed him on the cheek; it was on spur of the moment. I swear I have not, not done that with Luffy-ya" I said as calmly as possible. "Why is he in your room in first place? You were not to share bed with him till he is eighteen right. Here you are naked in the picture?" Bepo was accusing me.

"Bepo we are not naked, we woke up early, we both are just bare chest and Luffy barged into my room soon after our honeymoon. He hated it that Akainu locked him up at nights or tried to force him to sleep early. I am telling you I haven't even tasted Luffy's lips" I begged. "Bepo I think Law is not lying, Luffy-kun is too naive, had they done it, Luffy-kun would have been in bed for the obvious reason, but he texted me minutes back that he was playing hockey for school team" Sachi calmed everyone. "You better don't ruin his childhood" Bepo warned.

"Guys you said Luffy mailed you the picture?" "Yeah" three of them nodded. "Oh shit!" I pulled out my cell phone to find; more than ten mails asking me to explain the picture. My father sent be wink and asked me to keep it up, that perverted man was least of my concern. Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Robin, Ace, Vivi, Koala and Sabo clearly wanted to kill me. Shanks and Makino gave me twenty four hours to explain me everything in details. Garp wanted me to call him soon. Perona and Coby had begun word assault. Only my father-in-law Dragon was kind one saying, that there was a reason Luffy was kept away from technology and asked me to be prepared for being threatened by Luffy's fan club and Tashigi was trying calm as many people she knew.

Next whole week I kept apologising and explaining what happened. Vivi and Koala understood faster while their husbands wanted to kill me without hearing a single word. Nami and Robin promised to explain their boyfriends. Dargon explained Garp, but Shanks advised me to stay away from his lady Makino for another century. Tashigi took a whole day to get everything straight into Perona's head. It was hard to explain Luffy that not everything was meant to be shared with friends and family, couples should have some privacy. Finally my little husband of fourteen years agreed to it and decided to think before act. Though I still knew Ace and Sabo were waiting with their guns to kill me.

* * *

Days later in one particular Sunday Luffy came huffing and puffing to me after his play with my horses and ShuShu. I raised an eyebrow and looked up at now my tanned husband who was giving a huge grin. "Traffy will you lend me fifty berri?" Luffy asked. "Why Luffy-ya?" I asked. "Its Kaya's birthday and I have seen a beautiful purse for her, but I can't buy it as I have no money. The money Fatheringo gave me is fixed or something so Bank won't lend it to me when I called" Luffy-ya looked little unhappy and I was the one to deposit Luffy's birthday cheque in bank and fix it.

"Okay here take it, Luffy-ya did you ever get pocket money?" I asked with curiosity while handing him the money. "Nope, but Ace and Sabo got, whenever I needed something they would lend me or I would ask dad, he would give me. Grandpa said that a fool like me would waste money and people would snatch it away from me. They never gave me any pocket money, despite that Shanks and Makino helped me out" my husband grinned. "How about I give you hundred bucks a month as pocket money?" I asked, the look on Luffy's face was priceless and I would love to rewind the glow he had in his eyes time and again.

"Traffy thank you" Luffy was now crushing me in arms. "You are going to take my soul away Luffy-ya" I freed myself and ruffled his soft hair. He had grown taller again. "Traffy when is your birthday?" Luffy asked. "My birthday?" I looked at him. "Traffy must have a birthday" Luffy frowned. "I do have one, but it's just that I was so busy this year that I forgot it myself" I confessed. On my birthday Pan-Fry was visiting his daughter, Tashigi was far in the Police Training Camp, my father was far away and due to jetlag missed the day. Bepo, Sachi, Penguin and I we had practical Perona and Coby were on romantic trip. But the biggest mistake was I forgot to inform Luffy about my date of birth. "Traffy is an idiot" Luffy scoffed. "Hey pay some respect I am your husband" I looked at him.

"But when's your birthday?" he wanted the date. "7th October" I informed and I saw Luffy quickly adding it to his note in cell-phone and counting something on his finger. "What are you counting?" I asked. "On Valentine's Day you said you were twenty! But you miscounted! You were already twenty one and you forget" Luffy giggled. "Yeah it just feels we were married a month back" I laughed at myself. "No good. Traffy knows everything about me and I know nothing. You remember my exam dates, my game dates, look after my studies but Traffy doesn't care about himself. It's not good Traffy" Luffy again crushed me. "I am sorry Luffy-ya, I am not a person who celebrates. But next year we will okay" I asked. "What gift do you want?" Luffy asked. "I already have you my philosopher stone" I kissed his forehead.

Without a word he kissed my cheeks for more than twenty second and crushed me with his bear hug. "Luffy-ya, I am your husband, you can ask me whatever you want, I will try to give it to you and from next time I will tell you everything about me" I patted Luffy. "Traffy is so nice. Thank you Traffy" Luffy kissed me on the cheek again for more than three seconds. I now handed him his pocket money and his eyes grew large as he was not expecting it today and with a jump he rushed out with Tashigi next moment to buy Kaya's gift.

Though I loved it that Luffy was happy, Garp was not happy as he called me up later at night and gave me a piece of his find. "Law you nincompoop! What are you planning to do? Giving that fool a cell phone and do such scandalous thing with it! Now you are giving him pocket money? You are going to spoil him" Garp yelled on the phone.

"You married him off to me I can do whatever I want old man. He is my husband, I can pamper him the way I want Grandpa-ya. Don't worry I will raise him better than you could ever imagine" I smirked and disconnected the call before Garp could lecture me more. I was legally Luffy's husband, but practically I was his parent right now and raising him the way I wanted too. Was I complaining? Not one bit, this sudden marriage with a child had made me more humble and caring from the arrogant guy I was. I was happy to love my husband the way I wanted to.

* * *

Disclaimer- will never own One Piece!

Topdog12, I Love My Chewbacca Family, traffy-ya, spider'smistress, MaiAkikoChan, L Lawliet978, crazyshwl, Rookie Level, Child-4ever, Principessa Luna Fiorella, Mynameiszero33, JayJayftw, all of you thank you for the follow and favourite! I have grown wings now!

INSANEWORLD21- Thank you for such a heartfelt review. I love you too for reading this story and exploding out with the kawaii senses. You have no idea how happy I became when I opened my mail and found your review early morning. I was spirited sparrow. I am so happy everyone is reading this story.

Traffy-ya- I am so so so happy that you finally caught up with my story. It's an honour to have you as my reader. Now that we are twitter buddies I expect instant reviews from you. :P Please upload new chapter in your story soon. Thank you for praising and finding my story progressing and yes I can type a lot! I have another story that has 30 chapters!

Guest Molly- please don't embarrass me more! It's I who should say thank you to you. Thank you for reading and enjoying the story! I am so happy that you are there to read my words.

under. that. sun- there will be more bed talks and things in next chapters. Well we will see what Law does with his lesson's from past. Glad you liked the valentine touch in the story. Thank you for being a sincere reviewer of this story. You made my day.

Raineloup- glad you loved the chapter. I tried to keep the paragraphs small so that it's easy to read. On your advice about paragraphs I edited the first three chapters and made the division even, so fee; free to read them again if you did not like the initial chapters.

Well Luffy's real birthday is on 5th May- that's Japanese Children's day and Law's is on 7th October. Now that he is fourteen things will speed up. I hope I keep making you happy. Here is bait for you guys. We are currently at thirty two reviews, the person who reviews at Fifty gets to give me a plot bunny, scene or any demand to do in this story or anything they want Law and Luffy should do. But hope we have fifty reviews before story ends. Tee Hee! Do tell me how you felt this chapter was. PM me I love talking too much.

(^_^)/

bye


	8. Chapter 8- Moods

**Moods**

* * *

Within first year of marriage I understood my husband was moody and a boy of emotions. He hated being treated like a kid but behaved like a toddler. If Akainu was in his radius after he came back from school, he would be frowning and cleaning the pantry in anger. If he beat up some guy and was scolded by me for being reckless he would not share the blanket with me.

If he was angry with me for forgetting something important my earrings, boxers, razor, toothbrush or shampoo would go missing. Overall Luffy-ya had his methods of showing me he was angry, irritated, agitated, frustrated, restless. But what surprised me most was Luffy had basic expression and the one expression which enchanted me most was his pouting lips to cover up his inability to lie.

I had also come up with ways and methods to cope up with the mood swings. Basically the entire problem had one effective solution variety of meat on his platter. As soon as meat came he would be jumping around like a little giraffe and hug me. One particular day he had the mood of cooking and decided to be the cook, as luck favoured us we had no guests and the burnt food was magically replaced by Pan Fry. Food was the best way for him to express. Whatever the occasion was, meat was must and my rarely visiting father was astonished to find his little son-in-law to be such glutton.

But today one certain emotion was flying on Luffy's face which I could not decode. As usual I was late from work and Tashigi was away for exams, Luffy was under the watchful eyes of Akainu. I was expecting an irritated boy slumbering on my carpet or eating meat and reading something. But the picture in front of me was unexpected when I opened the door to our master bedroom.

Luffy was sitting by the window pouting and his face half hidden by the strawhat, he was in his usual red vest and ripped trousers. But his posture was so cheerless that it pained my eyes. My jumping ball of happiness was in thoughts and unhappy. When I looked around the room I saw his scrapbooks, albums, books scattered and with closer inspection I found he was clutching to something. When I went closer and shook my husband and picked his hat up he gave me the saddest look on earth. On impulse I hugged him and tucked him inside my arms.

"Luffy-ya are you alright?" I asked. "Traffy I want to go home for few days" Luffy's voice was sad and trembling. I rubbed his shoulder blades and pulled his face up to look closer there was more than just missing home. "Traffy please take me" his voice was so hurting that I nodded and called my father's office to make arrangements at one go. It was almost a year to our wedding and my fourteen year old husband had not visited his home since the ceremony. It was natural he would miss his friends and home but family I had doubts.

I felt terrible as this jovial little boy was sad and that I never saw what's beneath him. Though he was living with me I still had lot to learn about him. I pulled out the thing Luffy was clutching and found out it was the one person he never spoke about. It was a framed picture of Monkey D. Dragon, Ace and Sabo in their preteens besides them stood a slim woman with huge grin like Luffy's and she had long jet black hair. She was wearing a strawhat like Luffy's and was holding a little bundle of white clothe inside which was my husband, hardly three months old.

It was Luffy's complete family and the woman who gave him birth. She was beautiful and had similar eyes like Luffy and she was my late mother's best friend. Luffy lost her pretty early in life and had no idea about her. I could feel that pain and emptiness, I could feel it as I too had lost my mother. "Traffy you will take me to home tomorrow right?" Luffy asked with brighter eyes. "Yes Luffy-ya, I will" I kissed his forehead I had promised to make him happy and I would do it.

* * *

We were standing in front of the Monkey D. household next day in Windwill Town, which was practically more like a luxurious motel. Every Monkey of the house lived in different places. Monkey D. Garp was in army so he came when he felt like, Monkey D. Dragon after his wife's death was travelling around the world. Ace had married princess Vivi and moved to her kingdom. Sabo married commoner Koala and left the house with her. The house was under the watch of Makino and Shanks who came by time to time and Luffy's friends came in to look after it when needed.

Three maids awaited us and two cooks and line of guards now stood there for Luffy's protection. Luffy was happy and staring at the huge mansion and grinning. "Traffy thank you.. Thank you so much" Luffy jumped into my arms and showered my cheeks with kisses while the maids were blushing to death. But Luffy was oblivious to all the coughing and blushes.

"Moringa-sama look my hushband!" Luffy gladly showed me but like our first meeting he mispronounced the word husband. "Master Luffy I am so happy you are here" Moringa the old man with perpetual smile bowed towards Luffy. "Welcome Sir Trafalgar Law" Moringa bowed to welcome me. This was my first visit and I earned few odd looks from the maids. The thought that I entered my mind was, were they expecting someone better than me.

* * *

"Why Traffy and I are not given my room?" Luffy asked with his hands crossed on his chest as we stood in a huge room. "Master Luffy that place is not a room. It can hardly be called a room" the maid was afraid. "Really when I asked Grandpa he told it was my room and always will be my room. Traffy and I will sleep there only!" Luffy was adamant. "Master Luffy, now you are married, Law-sama is our guest we can't let him sleep in that place" Moringa tried to reason. "Why not? Traffy will love it, I know" Luffy pouted. "May be not" Moringa reasoned back.

"Let Traffy decide" with this my husband pulled me out of the huge room and dragged me through the endless stairs until we reached the attic. I had a feeling that my husband's room was unusual one. But to be living in attic was weird; after all, my husband was the apple of eye of the family. Something was fishy I could tell it but Luffy pulled me inside the attic and it was a wonderland.

The room, rather this huge place was store house of weird toys, posters of people I had no idea of, books of adventure, a futon in the middle and a small study besides. It was painted with symbols of pirates and sea; it was a different and weird world. "Look Traffy it's my room! Do you like it?" Luffy gave me a huge grin. "Yes" I indeed liked it. "For next three days we will stay here okay?" Luffy asked and I nodded and the maids who ran behind us were bewildered but agreed to prepare the room for us.

Later in the evening Luffy went to sleep early as he had eaten meat and meat only. I stayed at the second floor and explored the Manson. It was huge and soon I found portraits of various Monkey D's and ladies of house from different time. I stumbled into Sabo and Ace's room which were grand compared to Luffy's attic. His brothers' room gave me an unusual chill no matter what I would stay away from them.

As I was walking around I ran into Moringa. "Law-Sama, are you going to bed?" he asked. "No not yet, I was looking around. Luffy-ya is very humble and simple minded despite belonging from this house" I spoke. "Master Luffy takes after the last Mistress of the house. She was as cheerful as Master Luffy is, but she was more cautious" Moringa smirked. "Moringa-san why is it that Luffy-ya is given the attic as room though the house has plenty rooms?" I had to know.

"Well you must have heard, Mistress passed away when Master Luffy was infant. The safest place in the house was the attic, Garp-sama had weird child raising ideas like taking the infant with him to army grounds Shanks-sama had horrible ones like singing him lullabies in his bar feed master Luffy alcohol in place of milk. Dragon-sama had the scariest plans like taking the infant to battle's he worked or fought at.

So Makino-sama came in and gave him that room and took charge of Master Luffy's well being. All the men of the house were lazy to climb up. Master Sabo and Master Ace would look after their brother in the night. But few days after Master Luffy turned three he was given a new room and that's when he went missing" Moringa gave a tearful look.

"Luffy-ya really was raised by mountain bandits?" I asked. "Yes, the mountain bandits were camping at the deserted valley below, Master Luffy sneaked out probably trying to catch some animal and went there and the Bandits in fear of being called kidnappers took Master Luffy with them" I could see it was terrible time for them. "When Master Luffy came back, Blackbeard gang already had plenty fights with Garp-san and Master Luffy was only ten and easy prey. We decided for him to have the attic. As Master Luffy is, he found it amazing" so they tricked my husband into believing the attic was amazing.

"I can understand that. Well I noticed something that the maids were talking about me? Am I too old for Luffy-ya?" I had to know the constant words behind my back. "No Law-sama, we were just a bit surprised, we have met your father and the way he spoke about you, we were expecting someone else not you. The person in wedding photo is totally different from what we thought" Moringa gave a nervous smile.

"What did father-ya say?" I asked. "He had told us you were tall, skinny a tattoo lover and were very hard to talk, you rarely smiled, you had prickly personality and in wedding photos you looked scary" Moringa looked guilty. "And I am not?" I laughed, my father described me perfectly. "No, we were worried Master Luffy would be unhappy with you, but he loves you we can see it. Master Luffy is very clear about his emotions; if he hates someone he will say it on face" Though he was happy I had reasons to be angry with Perona it was her idea to make me wear black kimono for which people found me scary.

"We were worried that it was almost a year we had last seen him. We did get news of his fights in school, his games and trophies, huge birthday party and the entire fiasco with the photograph you both took with new phone or the decision to give Master Luffy pocket money. We were discussing that you were nice person, you really love him that's why you came here on his whim" Moringa smiled bowed and left me speechless. Luffy had really changed me without my knowledge. When I went to bed Luffy was sleeping peacefully and I slid beside him and ruffled his hair. "Thank you Traffy" he mumbled in his sleep.

* * *

Next day the real reason came out why Luffy wanted to come home. I knew his brothers were away, Luffy was not the kind to crave for his grandpa or father. Early morning my jumping jack was bathed and wearing black ripped trouser a white shirt and a fancy red tie and sandals. I was woken up and forced to bathe and wear something serious.

When we reached down stairs, Moringa-san was waiting for Luffy with bento. "Master Luffy which car will you take?" Moringa asked. "None, bring my bicycle" Luffy laughed. "But? Master Luffy, Law-sama will accompany you" Moringa was used to my husband's selfishness. "Traffy will sit behind" okay Luffy was serious. "Luffy-ya can you ride with me behind your cycle?" I asked. "Yeah, I rode with Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robin.." the list was never ending.

Next thing I know, I am sitting on the back carrier of a custom made bicycle. The bento was resting on the basket ahead. My husband was wearing his strawhat and was waving every passerby when we entered the beautiful town market. To his ignorance I could see his guards looking after him from shadows. "Luffy you are back?" an old lady from bakery waved. "Aye Monster-sama" my husband had weird sense of nicknames. "Oye Perry, Luffy is back" another old man called his pet to watch Luffy. Within next ten minutes Luffy's name was being chanted. Finally my husband stopped the cycle and two familiar faces were hugging my husband.

"Luffy I missed you" Nami hugged Luffy and secured him in her bosom to my dislike. "Nami, you bought the chocolates from Sanji?" Luffy asked. "Aye" Nami rushed inside. "Here Luffy, roses" Robin smiled. "Thank you, Robin" Luffy hugged her. "Law-sama came too" Robin bowed. "Hello Nico-ya, this is the flower shop you work for?" I asked. "Traffy it's not just any flower house. You see Nami runs a curiosity shop with Robin here, this building sells flowers and gift items and Sanji makes them chocolate to sell" Luffy grinned.

"Oh now I get the whole picture" I saw Baratie shining at the end of the lane and the Dojo where Zoro worked stood opposite to it. "Luffy used to hang out with us here Law-kun" Nami came down with a wrapped box and handed it to Luffy. "How much shall I pay Nami-ya?" I asked. "Law-kun, Luffy is our nakama we can't take money and for this particular flowers and chocolate we can't ever take money" Nami pushed Luffy away who was drooling over the shining window bells. "Nami doesn't take money though she loves money more than anything" Luffy grinned and Nami happily kicked him. "Luffy don't go anywhere else okay" Robin waved and my husband rode away with me still sitting behind.

* * *

After riding for another fifteen minutes we finally went into the valley. This valley was nearly empty only had few houses and orange farms everywhere. We stood in front of the huge gate which had written "D's path" I figured it must be Luffy's parental property. Luffy pushed the cycle and I carried the flowers and chocolates. When we reached deep inside this huge mountain top, I figured it was a graveyard. There were various names but all had D in them.

"Luffy-ya why are we here?" I asked a bit confused. "Traffy come with me" Luffy dropped his cycle and took the bento and walked ahead of me. There was red stone which had a name I never heard before- Monkey D Luna. The stone already had five flower bouquets and one bottle of certain drink which was not alcohol. "Shishishi, so, they came and met you before me huh?" Luffy sat on the ground and placed the Bento and chocolate on the grave.

"Hey mom, happy birthday! Meet Traffy, my husband. Yeah I am married. Hehe. Last time I came was to inform you about the engagement" Luffy patted the ground and I bowed and sat near him in silence. "I bought you flowers, roses I know you love them, bento and relax it has meat only and chocolates" Luffy grinned and pulled his hat in embarrassment. "Hello Ma'am. I am Trafalgar Law, your son's better half. He is really a handful huh? But I really care for him and love him and he is fine with me. I promise to protect him" I spoke.

Luffy was grinning and clinked the bottle against the red stone. "Traffy this is mom's favourite drink only Shanks and Makino know about it, the Lilies are from Sabo and Sunflowers are from Ace, Peonies are from grandpa" Luffy explained to me. "Those Lilacs?" I asked. "Those are from dad" Luffy grinned and I realised Monkey D Luna my dead mother's sorority sister was one influencing woman. "Wait your family is in town?" I asked. "Yeah we might meet them later in evening" Luffy grinned and I shivered at thought of full house.

"Everything you bought is her favourite?" I asked. "I don't know if they are. Makino said Mom loved eating meat like me, Sanji's father Zeff said my mom would buy chocolates from him and Robin's mom Olivia-sama said mom loved her roses, shishishi" suddenly it struck me that Luffy never grew up with his mother, everything he knew must have been from stories and hence he had no story about his mother. I pulled him into a hug and patted his back.

"You know ten years back when I got lost" Luffy laughed. "You mean when mountain bandits took you away?" I asked. "Yeah, I was actually trying to come here but I got lost" Luffy laughed. It made total sense it was him after all. "What to do with the bento?" I smirked. "We eat it" Luffy laughed. "Traffy thank you for bringing me here" Luffy gave a soft smile.

"We will come here every year okay" I smiled and suggested him my idea. "Really?" Luffy asked. "Yes" Luffy kissed me on the cheek and gave me the bottle to open. It was indeed a fine tasting drink of rare grapes and tangerine. We spent whole afternoon talking about things we should have talked before. Finally Luffy was telling me about his seven year adventures with the bandits.

* * *

In the evening Monkey Manor was high on energy. I could see my brother-in-laws and their wives howling in the house. Sanji the blonde cook was cooking for various tastes of Luffy, Zoro and Robin were working as a host. Nami the scary girl was drinking with Ace, Dragon my father-in-law was in conversation with red-haired Shanks and his lady Makino.

Luffy was disturbing Sanji and was getting kicked out time and again. Monkey D Garp barged into the house and Sanji's trouble was increasing with every moment. Koala and Vivi whom I assumed to be all sweet and nice turned into medusas when Garp tried to crack a perverted joke in front of Luffy. Zoro gave up on hosting and was already having the drinking competition with Ace and Nami.

I saw a tall man with black ponytail and glasses to realise he was Zoro's father. A woman with silver hair joined Dragon and Shanks she was Robin's mother. Sanji's father Zeff was busy talking and Makino was monitoring the maids. There were many faces I yet had to learn name, Vivi's father and bodyguard were at one corner, on other side a tall man with weird moustache patted a blonde guy. I took a corner seat from where I could keep an eye on Luffy and be far away from his brothers.

After a while my father-in-law Monkey D Dragon took the empty seat beside me and Shanks joined too. "Law, I see Luffy has been handful in last one year" that tattooed face was indeed scary. "Yeah he is high on energy at times I feel I am his father" I spoke honestly. "Luffy does that Law-kun, he ignites the deepest desire to protect him" Shanks had a similar grin like Luffy. "I don't think he needs protection he is too strong it fears me that he will earn enemies" I was dead worried. "Just like his mother" Dragon sighed.

"I didn't get you" I confessed. "Of the three sons I have Luffy is just like his mother. Simple, happy and resolved. Luffy is has more points on the scale of ignorance than Luna" Dragon smirked. "Law-kun, why did you agree to marry Luffy?" Shanks asked. "Honestly I don't know why. My father comes this one morning tells me he found me a husband and the wedding date is fixed. He shows me a picture of an infant instead of being disgusted I just agree to it. May be I wanted a companion or just an activity" I was honest, lying to them was bad idea.

"What do you think about Luffy now?" Dragon asked me. "I love him" and I was looking at him. "I am surprised Garp-san actually chose a good partner" Shanks smirked. I sensed they had a personal joke between them. "If anything I like about my father it's his match making skills" Dragon laughed. "I don't get it" I narrowed my eyes. "Your granpa-in-law has inkling for match making. He forced me to meet Luna when I was thirteen too. We became friends, best friends and lovers. Eventually when she turned twenty seven we married" Dragon said.

"You married when Luna-san turned twenty seven and you let Luffy marry at thirteen" I grumbled. "Law, there are many reasons Shanks and I we agreed to it" Dragon informed. "Let me explain, Ace has married Vivi so by law of Alabasta he has to be Queen's King. Sabo on the other hand married Koala-chan so people assumed he won't be the head of the Monkey D Family" it was making sense now.

"You married Luffy to null the assumption that he will be the next head as I am the future head of Flamingo Household" I gasped. "Yes, its Sabo who will be the next head, but Luffy has always been the target of Blackbeard and other gangs" It was too complicated and I was happy deep down that this complication lead to my marriage.

"Why Luffy-ya has always been the target?" I could see layers of reasons and my eyes were still on Luffy giggling at some foolish joke and taking photographs. "Luna was a charming and helpful woman and many sought her help. She comes from the House of Rodger when she married me she was legal mother of Ace and I was legal father of Sabo" I just narrowed my eyes still on Luffy to indicate I was interested in the story. "You see Ace is the heir to Rodger family and Sabo of another. When Ace's parents were killed Luna made them pay. I beheaded the killers of Sabo's parents" Shanks smiled at Dragon's narration.

"All the killers were from same gang? Their target always have been nobles" I growled and suddenly all the noise of party was gone and I could hear no word or feel anything. I could just see one face in the crowd. The happiest smile and his innocent eyes were calling me. I could only see him and my heart only beat for him.

"Law, you see Luffy is the true bloodline of Monkey D family with Rodger blood and Monkey blood and Blackbeard will try anything to harm him" Dragon said. "I will protect him" I smiled. "I trust you, that's why Shanks and I we decided to tell you all this and Luffy has no idea about the elaborate plan my father had" Dragon patted me.

"But how do I deal with your sons?" I asked as I felt two set of eyes boring hole in my body. "They are overprotective I agree. Sabo is cold blooded one so try not to piss him. You know why they are angry right?" Dragon stood up. "Because of my sins" I knew it. "Law-kun we know your past as well so it's okay, you don't have to be guarded, past is past. Everyone knows here expect him" Shanks put a party hat on my head and pointed to the person my eyes were only looking at. "Dragon-san and Redhair-ya why did Luffy-ya marry me?" I asked.

"That's the only puzzle we couldn't solve" Shanks gave a melodramatic expression. "We had once planned to send Luffy to Ace's house but he rejected. Shanks wanted to take him on his ship as apprentice he refused. I lured him with tales of adventure but he said he was not interested. Your father came and spoke to my old man and Luffy. Two days later old man calls me to say Luffy has agreed to the wedding. Before we could talk to him, he was already gone on the palanquin. Recklessness is in their blood" Dragon laughed. "Though I am glad he married me" I smiled. "Great enjoy the party boy" both Luffy's father and godfather left me to continue my watch on Luffy.

Monkey D family did not cry at death they celebrated life, this party was in honour of my dead mother-in-law. Monkey D Luna passed away on her birthday which indicated a full cycle. It was heart warming and beautiful to watch, to find Luffy being the apple of the eye I was overjoyed and worried I could never be enough for Luffy alone was the only thought. I could not be his brother or father or supportive girlfriend or wive. Suddenly I was jealous of Zoro, Sanji, Ace, Sabo, as they could have meaning in life they had love. But our marriage was more of a contract which my husband knew nothing. To misery I was in love with him.

"Traffy Sanji kicked me out and said go somewhere where you are wanted" my husband came pouting. "Serves you right" I patted the empty place besides me and Luffy sat with a huff. "I said I am always wanted by Traffy" he grinned and I ruffled his hair in happiness that wanted me, he was growing adorable. "Hungry?" I asked. "Yeah" he pouted and rested his head on my shoulder and I ran my hands in his hair to sooth him.

"How are Luffy's studies going on?" Makino came to us and handed my husband a plate of food. "Good" Luffy laughed and gobbled his food. "I am asking your husband Luffy" Makino smiled at me. Honestly this woman had beautiful smile but she was one badass I could feel it. "To my surprise his grades are always in top five" it was indeed a wonder, I never saw my husband studying or reading in home all he did was jump, hop and eat. "Well just like his mother" Makino ruffled Luffy's hair and left us to our privacy.

"Give me a little space" Monkey D Garp suddenly wanted to sit between me and Luffy. We were already in the corner divan now this huge man wanted to squeeze between his grandson and me. "Grandpa you won't fit between us" Luffy spoke with stuffed mouth. "What do you mean by fit? I am not your husband trying fit between your sickly legs" Garp roared.

"You utter another word Grandpa Koala and I will kick you out" Vivi gave a death glare. "We will forget you are our Grandpa" Koala gave a sweet smile. "Sorry girls, Luffy pay me respect" Garp pouted. "Forgiven" Luffy did not even hear him. "Now move aside Trafalgar and make me some space" "I can't Granpa-ya you are huge" I spat.

"Trafalgar you will get punched by my fist. Let me sit near my grandson we have lots to catch up" Garp roared again. "No can't do. Stay away from Luffy-ya" I made myself clear. "Is that how you treat your elders brat. I am the reason you are married to him" we were having a war now. "Thank you for the deed. Luffy-ya is mine, just let him eat peacefully you obnoxious old man" I was not going to move.

"Grandpa Traffy is strong" Luffy spoke while eating. "No one is immune to my fist Lu" Garp growled Luffy looked with anger filled eyes. "You are irritating Grandpa, don't touch my husband." with this Luffy stood up and sat on my lap to make space for Garp. I was not surprised at Luffy's actions but Garp was embarrassed at the sight. It served him right as I was smirking and Garp sat near me. Everyone in party was looking at us with sudden blush while Dragon and Shanks were laughing.

"Lu what are you doing?" Ace came running from the bar he was drinking with Zoro. "Eating" Luffy answered. "Why are you on Law's lap?" Sabo joined in to. "Grandpa wanted to sit with us" Luffy did not care and I was hiding my smile behind my husband's head. If they knew about my past, I did not need to bribe them with good behaviour anymore. I pulled out my long arms and held Luffy's waist casually. "Law remove your hand" Ace hissed. "No Traffy hold me tight its warm and feels good" Luffy frowned at Ace.

"Luffy your brothers are not going to beat him up" Sabo said calmly. "Yeah right. You punched him the day after wedding the maids told me. I won't let you touch Traffy" Luffy said with seriousness. "You are too young to talk back to your brothers" both brothers yelled. By this time Zoro and Sanji were laughing at other corner.

"VIVI! KOALA! Ace and Sabo are bullying Traffy and me" Luffy smirked. "You brat you always do that" both brothers sighed. "Ace-san, leave them now" Vivi came with another huge tray of food. "Sabo did we not discuss in home, you were not to scare them" Koala walked in sat on the couch opposite to us. Eventually everyone in the party was sitting opposite or in range of Luffy and my eyesight.

Sanji, Nami, Zoro and Robin were laughing at the sight of Luffy on my laps. Ace and Sabo were sitting like tamed wild cats. Dragon, Shanks and Makino understood what I was doing. Near them sat Moringana and the maids. Zoro's father, Robin's mother, Vivi's father and his men, few other scary old but strong people were in range of my vision.

Once the food was handed to everyone, Garp opened his mouth and I was left shocked. "It's been almost a year we saw Luffy and Trafalgar getting married. What's your plan for your first marriage anniversary? I hope not to see another of those bed pictures" I could feel Ace and Sabo waiting to beat the shit out of me. "Yeah Law-kun we are dying to hear it?" Koala looked excited

"I am taking Luffy on a trip" I said on impulse. "Traffy, are you really taking me for trip?" Luffy asked with hopeful eyes. "Yes Luffy-ya" I smiled. "What trip?" Ace asked. "Where and for how long?" Sabo asked."It's a surprise" I lied as I had no plan. "Better take loads of meat" Sanji informed me. "The cook is right wherever you go, truck load of food is must" Zoro smirked.

"Why a trip suddenly and why we were not informed?" Ace was being extremely overprotective. "I wanted to spend alone time with my husband" if they were playing the game of authority and territory I won't back down. Luffy was mine and he was my responsibility no one had any right on him even if they were his brothers. I was ready to battle it out.

"Will you both be in same room and share bed?" Sabo asked. "Of course we sleep in same bed in home too" Luffy answered for me and I smirked. "Law we hope my brother is not troublesome" Sabo hissed. "You should refrain from taming his free nature" Ace was helping him. God they hated me and Luffy was oblivious to all this as he was eating food happily when my animal instinct took over me at the sight of Luffy's lips.

"Luffy-ya" I turned his face towards me. "Yes Traffy" his lips were inviting me, on his cheeks there were morsel of rice. Without a thought I planted my lips on his round cheek and licked of the rice very slowly. As my tongue graced the smooth skin I was feeling heat rise within me. I took my time and happily cleaned his cheek to leave a faint red mark. I could see Ace and Sabo clenching their fists. "There was rice I cleaned it" I gave a cheerful grin to Luffy. "Okay thank you" Luffy continued eating and everyone in the party gave beautiful reaction.

"You... bastard" Ace hissed and stood up. "Ace-san please calm down" Sanji was really a calm person. "You pissed me off Law" Sabo was on his feet too and Zoro held him. "Why are you shouting at Traffy?" ignorance was a bliss, my husband had no feelings of shame. I marked the only source of happiness in my life. That faint mark on Luffy's butter yellow cheek was my seal. "It's nothing Lu" both brothers almost yelled.

"Trafalgar is becoming territorial" Garp was laughing and this followed by Dragon, Shanks and Makino. Robin Vivi, Koala and Nami were blushing and Zoro and Sanji were too ashamed to look at my husband. "We won't have a big party?" Luffy asked still oblivious to the reason of laughter. "We were expecting a big Party" Garp sighed. "So that you can drink" Vivi raised an eyebrow. "I am afraid not Luffy-ya. Are you not happy with my plan?" I asked and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"I am HAPPY. Traffy will take me on a trip yyooohoooo. Look Grandpa Traffy is not like you, I always knew Traffy will do what makes me happy" my husband was too simple and turned around to hug me still on my lap. To Ace and Sabo's distress their little brother was showering my cheeks with kisses and ears with questions about trip. I had no idea where I would take Luffy. While Luffy was facing me I could see the glare of everyone who loved Luffy. If I could avoid his family and friends of killers I was willing to take Luffy even to moon for every anniversary.

* * *

Disclaimer- Can I own Piece? No No NO a BIG NO

Lascka, Hweianime, Terrie1234, Schatten-Engel, Aujin20, Sasunaru-eater, GoldenRose, Lynnrenn, Krystal 'Demon' Sanate, ADRaven, sea198, mangageek24, FindingThatDamnedOnePiece, Mijou4, Henka-Chan all of you thank you for follow and favourite

Hweianime- Thank you for the review. I always had this scene in mind for LawLu pairing. That Luffy would click the picture and send it around the town. Glad you loved Law's reaction.

Raineloup- thank you for reading, I am so happy you like my Trafalgar Law's character. Sorry in this chapter paragraphs are little big.

under. that. sun- like always thank you so much. I made Garp strict because in the real story he tried to decide Luffy's future. He calls him fool and naive too. So made him like this. I know what you mean about lot can happen other than sex. Now I too am worried how will Law control himself after today. :P

INSANEWORLD21- Are you alive? You said I was killing you. I had the idea of Luffy sending the picture even before I penned the story. I just had to do it. Since I am covering the childhood of Luffy I think I had to show Garp as a strict person. In this chapter I hope you got the reason why everyone wants to protect Luffy.

Mangageek24- I am so glad you liked the story buddy. It will be funny I can promise you. Yes Luffy's 18th year will be full of surprise.

Lynnrenn- Sorry about the non-yaoi pairing for Zoro and Sanji. I wanted to show why Law is so worried about his marriage. Luffy is innocent and I think when Law sees normal couple are Luffy's friend he will get tensed about his unusual marriage.

Guest Kuroneko26- I am so happy you like this story I am on cloud nine. Thank you for loving my mind, hehe. LawLu are my favourite pairing too.

Hope you liked this chapter. This chapter was to show little history of D Family and why Luffy was married off. Now Law will feel the pull towards Luffy. Law has already fallen in love, but I had to show that real Law is very territorial and possessive and there is a dark side to him. Next chapter is the one year anniversary special. If you have any idea or request tell me. I am all ears. My bait for the 50th review is still up, the one who gives the 50th Review gets to request me anything they want for this story or something the would like to see in future. We are currently at 39th review. I am so happy that this story has earned more than fifty followers! Its my first time finding so many readers! I am thanking you all. Love you people. Glad you love this story so much.

(T_T)/ I am all tears in happiness...


	9. Chapter 9 - Anniversary

**Anniversary!**

* * *

We had figuratively escaped from Luffy's home-town after the little stunt I pulled by licking my husband's cheek. The day after the party Ace and Sabo wanted to kill me and brand their little brother as widower than being sexed up by me. I had to conspire out our escape with help of Robin, Dragon and Shanks. At end of third day when the monster brother duo fell asleep for night I ran off with my husband.

Once we returned home Luffy chewed my head with queries about the place I was taking him for our Anniversary. To my misery Luffy informed everyone about his supposed surprise trip and I was bombarded with questions from my gang and Tashigi. I had no clue where to take my husband. All I wanted was to avoid a huge celebration in which more than half of the guests wanted to kill me.

Thanks to Luffy's liar friend Ussop my husband harboured stupid ideas. "Traffy is it true Sea Kings can talk with human?" He called me from school to confirm the silly lie. "Ussop says he and Kaya went on ride of water snake! Can we do that?" he asked with big eyes while I was preparing for sleep. To which my only reply was Ussop and Kaya were not married and Kaya's parents won't allow her on trip. "Ussop once went on an island that had no soil! Is it possible Traffy" Luffy looked stunted while I wondered how this idiot husband of mine managed fine grades. At last I had to call Kaya to stop Ussop from fooling my husband.

Luffy was growing up fast and every day he was a shade more radiant. Idea of holding a big party was out of question in my mind. If I took him to some place near his brothers could find me. Garp was another trouble who was strict against the idea of trip. Dragon and Shanks suggested it was better if I keep the plans hidden in my head only. Perona wanted me to spend our anniversary with her so that she could add Luffy to her Adorable Human Photography collection.

Number of girls falling in love with my husband increased with every passing day. The three days my husband missed school he got emails showering concern. Another trouble was Boa Hancock we shared one mutual reason to talk. That one reason was Luffy and he also happened to be the subject for the hate we both had for each other. Once that snake woman heard Luffy's anniversary was coming up she sent me mails after mails explaining why I should not take him on trip during academic session.

I was yet to discover what feelings she had for my ball of sunshine. Did she like him as a son or was she a paedophile. She was hell bent to let us celebrate Anniversary away. All this tested my sanity at one point I regretted giving Luffy the cell-phone, but when I saw his innocent smile I was washed with love and cleaned.

Only person who understood my trouble was Tashigi but sharing my plan with her was risky. She was unmindful and got sweet talked easily. Luffy always followed her in my absence and her motherly instinct towards Luffy would spoil any secrecy. Though she suggested various ideas there was no way Monkey brothers wouldn't track me. They were dead against Luffy and me sharing our bed they would go to hell just to kill me again. Even if I couldn't kiss him yet, but just having Luffy under my watchful eyes and all to myself was enough. I wanted to spend quality time. Overall I was desperate to be alone with Luffy.

I had enough savings to afford a luxury trip, but the bodyguards that Garp forced up on us during our honeymoon were troublesome. With my money I could only buy comfort but absolute privacy was out of question. If I told one word about anniversary trip to Luffy, Garp would sniff my whole plan. But there was only one person who could give me absolute privacy despite my disliking. I saw no other option but seek the help from my pink loving father.

"Hello Law, how was trip with Luffy's family?" my father laughed god knows from which part of the world that laugh came. "Do you even want to know? Your friend Garp and his grandson almost killed me" I told. "Ah they are fine boys. How may I help you? What does my little son-in-law want for anniversary?" my father asked. "Anything shiny for Luffy-ya. I called you because you are the only person who can do it" I had to speak all this with hidden venom from spilling. "I have waited all this years to gain this love from you" my father laughed.

"Shut up old man. I want to take Luffy on an anniversary trip" I stopped. "Son, you are rich, you need something else" my father was always a step ahead of me. "I want absolute privacy! No bodyguards from Garp or you" I spoke. "You want total isolation?" my father's voice changed. "Yes, I want pin-drop silence if possible, only Luffy-ya and me" I informed. "Law did you sleep with him in real sense already?" my father asked but in his humourless voice.

"No, that photograph Luffy-ya sent the day after his birthday was more like after nap snap" I was cold in my voice. "Fine give me two hours and send me both of your vital statistics" the voice smiled I could feel it. "Why?" I asked. "Just do as I say and tell Luffy you are going to Whiskey Peak" and my father disconnected and I could feel he had plan formulating. No matter what he would do anything for me; I was his son at the end of the day.

* * *

"Woooo Traffy we are packing!" my husband was jumping on the bed. "No I am packing our bags and you are disturbing me" I said in a flat voice. "How is Whiskey Peak like?" he was now running on the bed with a red towel and pretending to be some super-hero. "It's a hill station, its green and has been dedicated to dead soldiers from last war" I informed. "Yeeepiiiii..." he jumped off the bed and with that he toppled the bag I packed moments before. "Sorry" he pouted and made puppy eyes at me as he knew now I was triggered.

"That's it you are getting out of here" I pulled him by the ear. "I am sorry" he made another adorable face. "You are forgiven, but get out" "I am SORRY" I pushed him out of our huge bedroom. Once he was out I could hear him tell ShuShu how excited he was to go on this trip. I quietly packed our bags and patiently waited for the warning mails to sip in.

To my accurate calculation, in next one hour Garp was asking me about Whiskey Peak. Sabo and Ace informed me that they were going to put surveillance camera in every hotel room in Whiskey Peak. My gang wanted to know exactly why I was leaving three days before for anniversary. Tashigi refrained to ask anything while Perona was angry as she had to cancel her so called celebration.

* * *

"I am so excited I will fly yooohooo" my husband was waltzing around with his strawhat on. "You will be sitting in the plane and pilot will fly you" I said in deadpan voice. "Traffy is meanie... I am going to fly for first time" my husband sang. It hit me again that my husband had no experience of outer world before our marriage. "Sorry Luffy-ya, I forgot this is your first flight" I actually felt sorry. "Why are you sorry? Traffy is it true in flight I will get meat of my choice?" again the same look of innocence. "Yes" I nodded.

When we reached inside the checking counter I handed our luggage to the steward and instead of travelling by plane, my father's men slipped us to our private ride. The best thing about Luffy being ignorant was his innocence fooled the matured people. "Luffy-ya tell your friends you are seated in business-class flight and are heading for Whiskey Peak and your cell phone will be out of reach for next twelve hours" I smiled. "Okay Traffy" he happily typed his mail and I smirked.

Since Garp had brought up my husband without any experience of proper Luxury, Luffy would never realise what was the difference between private ride and normal business class ride until I informed him. It was like calling a Spade spoon and Luffy believing it. Though I felt bad using his lack of experience this way, but I had to.

"Traffy Look the Clouds are near me" Luffy pulled my sleeves to show the vast sea of clouds. "Do you like it?" I asked. "Yeah it's beautiful. I wish we could sail on clouds and sea" Luffy sighed. "You will sail soon" I kissed the back of his head. "But we are going to hill station" Luffy stated. "Yeah Luffy-ya" I smirked. After two hours when sky grew dark my husband fell asleep after heavy dinner. I covered him in blanket and decided to drink a glass of Whiskey in honour of Whiskey Peak's Mystery that Garp and Monkey brothers would encounter.

"Good morning, you slept well?" I asked my little husband who opened his eyes next day. "We are still flying?" he asked. "Yes, wake up and brush your teeth, we will reach our destination in an hour. "Really?" he sat up excited. "Yes" I nodded. "Okay in one swift movement he was gone" I just sighed while the air hostess looked surprised.

* * *

"Traffy open my eyes" I had blindfolded my husband's eyes. "Patience Luffy-ya" I was holding his shoulder and steadying him on his feet as he was swaying like palm tree in rain. Our plane left us and slowly pushed Luffy ahead of me. "Traffy..." he pouted. "Few moments" I said softly. "Why is the wind blowing so fast?" Luffy asked. "You will find out soon" I smirked behind him. Once I reached my destined spot I held him by one hand and undid the fold on his deep eyes.

"Traffy is it real?" it was his first question as he turned around with a surprised look. "Everything you see is real" I grinned. Next moment he runs to look at the sight before him. "This is not Whiskey Peak" he asked. "Nope" I walked towards him and held him from behind. "Where are we?" "Welcome to DressRosa" I informed as I pointed the island to him.

"This is beautiful, I am sailing" Luffy was standing on the tiny cavalier that belonged to my father. Our cavalier was moving slowly to give my husband first glimpse of sea. Out in the ocean, we both were surrounded by clear blue water. "This is sea! Finally" Luffy's jaw dropped and my heart beat stopped. "Traffy the sea is really blue!" Luffy was laughing in excitement. "So are you happy? Last year you were asking about sea here we are" I kissed his forehead.

"Traffy... Tha..." "Sshhh" I placed my tattooed finger on his virgin lips. "You don't have to say anything. For next two days you are free, you can run, you can jump, you can eat and there will be no one telling you to stop. It's your safe heaven" I patted his head. "We will reach DressRosa in few minutes so enjoy the ride. "Aye" he gave the biggest grin ever.

* * *

As our Cavalier docked my husband jumped out, soon he was running wild and playing in the sand. I followed after him and signalled my ride to leave us. DressRosa was my family property and an island off limits to anyone. It was a colourful island surviving on my family capital. The beach was surrounded by green trees hiding the real beauty inside. I saw Luffy playing in the sand and running in and out of sea water. I decided to watch my little husband go wild as I sat on a rock.

He was kicking the water, jumping when the sand beneath his feet was moving, calling me to play with him. His strawhat hanging behind his neck and his face already sun burned. But that perpetual smile on his face was worth million of berries. When the sun was about to set I called for him. "Luffy-ya lets go, we don't want to sleep in jungle now do we?" "I wanted to play more" he pouted. "You can and you will play tomorrow, we are here for next two days and nights" I smiled. "Okay" he walked towards me like a duck.

* * *

We walked through the greenbelt hiding the beauty of DressRosa. I kept Luffy close to my arms as he had a tendency to get distracted and attracted to unknown object. As I carefully guided my little husband ahead he suddenly spoke up. "Traffy! Why was no one there on the beach? Where are our bags?" Luffy asked with an invisible question mark on his head. "Let's keep walking" I laughed. "Traffy is hiding something" my husband pouted.

"Welcome to ancestral manor of Flamingo household" I opened the huge gate to my husband. "This island has no one? This is so big! Its your Manor?" my husband's eyes grew large. "Correct, just us and its our Manor" I was so happy to say this. "Cool, which means no bodyguard lurking around?" I was surprised he knew about his bodyguards. "Uh hu, the whole manor belongs to us. It will only be you and me" I laughed as I pushed him inside the pink castle.

"It has pool! A forest inside the house! Wooohooo..." next moment he was gone, like a blizzard his voice was echoing in the empty manor cleaned to perfection. All the workers in this island were send off because of my desire. "Traffy, what about our clothes and food? I am hungry?" he yelled from the left wing.

"Luffy-ya you can pick any room you want, I am sure clothes are kept in them" I yelled back. "Yosh" he was gone as I expected he chose the heart-room which was meant for the queen of the family. "Traffy it has a big pool inside the bathroom" his voice was super excited. "That's a large bathtub" I explained. "Woooo water is coming out of the elephant's mouth! Haha, Traffyyyyy come here" as if I had a choice I followed the voice. To my dismay he was in his boxers and playing with the bubbles.

I decided to enter the water after the bubbles had increased and covered him till the neck. I dropped off my clothes and stripped myself naked and entered the huge bath while he was busy discovering the mechanics of hand shower. I sat opposite to him and considered watching him from distance. He was lean, yet his chest had started to get defined, those skinny hands made me laugh while his lean legs kicking the water invited me. He was going to be the death of me.

"Traffy food!" he was asking from the other side after a hour. "What do you want to eat?" I asked walking out of the bath without looking at him. "Meat Meat Meat" he was excited. "What in meat?" I was surprised why he was never bored of meat. "Anything" he smiled. "Okay have your bath, I will come and call you when food is served" I was washing my back with the towel under shower now. "Tra,,,,ooooouchh" I heard a loud noise. "Luffy-ya" I turned around to find him flat on his butt and laughing. "I am okay Traffy I slipped" he giggled

"You sure?" I asked. "Yeah" he nodded. "Well than don't slip again" I spoke to him in a serious voice. "Ne Traffy" he gave his cute look I knew something awkward would happen. "Yeah Luffy-ya" I gave a fearless grin. "Why are your family jewels so big?" without a twitch in his face with absolute purity he asked me about my groin's size. "My family what?" I had to recheck. "Your family jewels, your thingy, why are you so big?" he smiled. "They are not big Luffy-ya, they are normal, when you grow up you will have big one too" I tried to stop blushing.

"But yours are bigger than Ace, Sabo, Shanks, Zoro, San..." "Wait wait wait... How do you know they are big or small" my head was thumping in anger. "We all used to go to public bathhouse time to time" he was really too good for me. "You say my family jewels are bigger than your brothers" in my mind it was a compliment. "Yeah, Traffy is huge!" those words did no help to calm me down. "Luffy-ya continue with bath I will call you" I rushed out of bath with red cheeks.

* * *

"Wowwwwwww... so many kinds of meat!" my husband came out wearing a huge t-shirt only before I could call he followed the smell. "Why are you wearing a t-shirt?" I asked while I pulled the chair for my husband. "I am wearing underwear see" he picked up the shirt to reveal his red shorts. "Luffy-ya don't do that" I turned around and sat on the chair quickly. "It's hot here, so I won't wear trousers" he declared. "Okay eat the food" I could not clean my brain of dirty image.

"It's so good? Where is cook-san?" he asked while I laughed. "Sitting opposite to you Luffy-ya" "Traffy can cook?" my husband looked surprised. "Yes, I was waiting for a long time to show you my expertise" I offered him a bite of my food and he ate it with happiness. "Traffy is so cool" he praised me throughout the dinner and I tried to clean my dirty brain. I kept repeating that he was just fourteen! just fourteen!

My desires for him got hold me as I tucked him to bed and I rushed to bathroom to relive me of my seeds. I came more than thrice just at the images of Luffy in red shorts; once I thought I was clean I went to bed to find him sleeping on his face. His T-shirt had rolled up to reveal his small buttocks in tiny red boxers and small of his back was carved out to fit my palm.

It was a revenge on me for my sins in my last birth and this birth as I could not eat the fruit I desired. I rolled on bed and pulled him into a hug. I kissed his cheeks and pulled him on top of me he warped his hand around my torso and other palm on my chest. His head rested on my chest and his slow breathing calmed the heart under his palm.

* * *

But my troubles were far from receding. Early morning we were back to the beach with huge basket of food cooked by me. Cooking was least of my problem. The problem was before me and jumping in a tiny green swimming trunks. My father had personally supervised our clothes for DressRosa and here I was staring at the cute buttocks of my husband. I was dressed in black and yellow trunks but there was no reaction from Luffy! While the green trunk happily hugged him and the word sewed on it was a nasty joke- Law! My name was happily stuck on his buttocks.

He was playing and swimming around and my eyes were fixated on him only. Rather my eyes were stuck on one particular body part. He was bare chest and happily jumping towards the waves. The swimming lessons I gave him for one year came handy. Instead of rotting on beach I decided to join him. He was adorable and that body was shining in clear blue sky. But that green trunk was killing my aesthetic zeal for Luffy and fuelling my carnal desires.

"Traffy look what I found!" like an excited child he was holding the crab in his hands. "Luffy-ya throw it away it can be poisonous!" I was swimming towards him. "Nothing will happen see" he had swum far enough now he was standing with water gracing his tiny nipples. I took the crab away from him and threw it far into the water.

"We are going sighting seeing" I pulled him out of the water. "Okay, but lunch first" he grinned. "Yeah sit there" I pointed him the mat. He flopped on it and I began rubbing his hair. From the bag he sneaked out his cell-phone and began taking snaps of us together. "Traffy I can't mail anyone any pics" he looked little disappointed. "Well we have no signal here; actually whole DressRosa is devoid of any communication" one of the perks of Absolute Privacy.

"Traffy Grandpa will kill you!" he was laughing. "Nah he won't want his grandson to be a widower" I walked towards the food basket. "My brothers will they kill you?" Luffy asked. "May be" I shrugged my shoulder but wasn't I bigger than them. "Traffy is so fearless! So cool" I was happy for my husband I was superhero!

* * *

We were walking through out the island of DressRosa, after every five minutes we would pose for new pictures. I loved clicking my husband's picture. He was natural at giving expressions. When Perona, my father and I went holidaying Perona would take ages to fix her look and my father would keep brushing his pink coat. But Luffy was simple, I would utter one word and he would be standing to pose for me.

My memories in DressRosa had never been good. Once I was to share my room with Perona as she was afraid of being alone. It was I who ended up being scared of all the soft toys in the room. Another time my father and sister forgot about me and left me for their own picnic. DressRosa had never been welcoming to me. But right now the strawhat wearing boy was holding my hand.

We visited the Coliseum where my husband put on the armours kept for common public (in case special guest and staff working here). It was strange how my father made this island devoid of any human. DressRosa had only two living humans and my mind wouldn't stop at the chaos I created in real world. I had led the brothers and grandfather on goose chase. They must have been turning Whiskey Peak upside by down now. If I was evil my father was Satan himself.

"Traffy, how do I look?" Luffy was now bare chest only wearing leather skirt and holding a sword. "Adorable" I laughed. The boots ended below his knees, the skirt was short and had slits from side. Since his little buttocks were firm the skirt got raised from behind. I was trying hard not have nosebleed. "Want to take pictures?" I asked. "Yes!" he climbed to the nearest stone bench. Whole afternoon he posed for me in various warrior costumes and after each session my cheeks felt his lips. What a blissful time I was having.

* * *

As clock struck twelve I called for my little husband who had fallen asleep right after dinner. I decided to stay awake and look after the decoration for anniversary. He flopped on the balcony of right wing rubbing his sleepy eyes. Again I wanted to kill my father, he was in tiny blue boxer and short sleeve shirt. I decided to concentrate and look at the brighter side that was his smile.

"Happy Anniversary" I pulled a switch and whole balcony was lit up with colourful lights. His suddenly sleepy face lit up and he rushed towards me into a hug. "It's so shiny!" he kissed my cheeks. "That's not the best part" I pressed another button and whole manor lit up in various patterns. "You did this Traffy?" he asked. "Not exactly, the plan was mine and father-ya helped" I lifted him in my arms and walked towards the small table I prepared.

"Please cut the cake and let's toast" I handed him the knife. "Who will take the photographs?" he pouted. "I have set the camera on timer" I informed. I held his right hand and cut the cake. He had grown taller by four inches in one year. I fed him the cake and so did he, but his lips covered in cream graced my cheeks for more than five second. I was content. It was no surprise the cake was gone in fifteen minutes. We decided to toast our anniversary with a glass of scotch and orange juice.

We shared the moment in silence I sipped my drink while he gulped his juice. He cuddled on my lap and rested his head on my shoulder. All this photographs were being captured and I could see a Tsunami of anger awaiting me. I kissed his forehead and he slowly drifted to sleep. I picked him up and went to Heart Room. He had grown into an adorable teen. His baby face was intact but his body had gained more mature traits than it should have. Everything about him was inviting. I grumbled and hid my head under the pillow.

* * *

I knew I was dreaming but I couldn't wake up as it was too real. My little husband was no longer little, he had grown taller and he could easily reach my lips. I could feel soft lips on mine. I was caressing his face and my hands were kneading his buttocks. He was stark naked sitting on my lap. My body was on fire. Bony fingers reached my manhood and I gasped for air. That smile was real, my desire was real but it was dream. I was kissing my husband like a starving beggar. I was pinching him for moans but he was grinning. No moans came, I kissed him harder but he was smiling. Why was he grinning? It was dream! I knew it was a dream. I woke up in all sweat to find the member between my legs twitching.

Luffy was now only sleeping in his blue boxer; he had discarded his shirt and his mouth was partially open. I don't know what happened to me next moment he was below me dead asleep. I captured his hands and my mind stopped. I carefully turned his face towards me and held his chin. I was breathing heavily I wanted to kiss him I wanted to ravish him. With one hand I was tracing his smooth skin, his navel and small nipples. He was just below me and a kiss away from me. I wanted to make him mine forever.

I was feeling his smooth skin. When asleep he was the most beautiful person on earth. I lifted his waist up a bit to feel the small of his back. The curve of his small hips, the toned thighs I just brushed my fingers over them. The butterfly touches made him shiver under me. It excited me to watch him react in just a innocent way. He was my husband I could make love to him. His innocence was a spell on me. I again traced his lips with my thumb and cupped his face. I was about to reach his lips when something snapped in my mind.

"_Fourteen is right age Law. I will make you cum all you want_" a wicked laugh broke in my mind. "_Law this is how sex is done, I will teach you everything Law_" the voice was laughing, the evil grin was haunting my brain. I looked at Luffy and realised what I was about to do. I released my sleeping husband. I rushed out of bed. My sins were not going to leave me. I ran out to the open air, the manor was still glittering in colourful lights. My twitching member fell to sleep and I relaxed. I decided to sleep out in the open.

* * *

It was our Anniversary day at last. But my father had left no stone unturned for me. "Luffy-ya, where did you find the clothes?" I was lamenting now. "In the cupboard" he answered as he gilded his buttocks before me. "Will you please change!" I begged. "Do you want me to wear this?" he picked up something pink with strings. "NO NO NO" I yelled. "All other clothes are weird! They are too small or tight, your tailor is bad Traffy!" he rested his hand on his thin waist.

My little husband was wearing a white tank top with V cut and missing sleeves and black hot-pants. Everything that lean body had was being flaunted in front of my eyes. I was still in my bathrobe helping him decide the clothes. But it appeared we had nothing to choose from. I decided on wearing a plane T-shirt and three quarter pant. Today I was driving my husband around empty DressRossa!

I pulled the car out and he hopped behind. His strawhat on his head and I took the steering wheels. "Traffy thank you" he shouted in excitement! I have never enjoyed so much!" I relaxed that he was not aware what I was about to do last night. "I am glad" I muttered. "Traffy some insect bit me I guess" he told after fifteen minutes into drive.

"Where?" I asked stopping the car. "Here on my wrist look, I have red marks" he showed the place where I had held him. My guilt feeling was rising up. "That's not insect bite" I kissed the marks. "Then?" he tilted his head. "Last night when you fell asleep I held you tightly by mistake. I am sorry" I was honest.

"Traffy, it's okay. Stop making sad face! It looks like you will cry" he kissed my cheek. There was something different about this kiss. But within seconds he was back to his position. I began or drive and he was enjoying the air slapping his face. Thanks to modern technology I had set camera on my bumper. I was happily capturing pictures for our old age. In my rare view I could see him opening his arms to feel the air. His messy hair was flying in the hair, his grin connected his ears and his tank top was revealing a lot for my eyes. I was still guilty.

* * *

In afternoon we were back to beach. He had changed to swimming trunks and I followed him. He loved ocean and in my head I was cursing Garp for depriving my husband of such beauty. He wanted Luffy to be strong but how could he become strong without experience. Yet I was no better than others. I almost deflowered him last night. My guilty consciousness kept me away from him by arms distance.

When he swam he was such a graceful boy, his clumsiness disappeared, he was perfect. He was made for water. The more I saw him diving and playing I was more at peace. We made sand castle, rather I made castle he broke everything he touched. He kept pouting with every broken castle. After many attempts we made one and the happiness he had was beyond words. He hugged me with his messy hands and we took several pictures to immortalise the first castle we made together.

There was something with sunset and Luffy by my side. I loved watching sunset beside him. This was our last day in DressRosa, never would we get such peaceful evening. When we went to watch movies on Friday nights, girls would ask me out or we would meet Luffy's friends. He had school, I had my studies there was always something that kept us apart. It was moment only for us. We were in total silence when the moon rose up.

* * *

After that we were back to manor to celebrate under the moon in full bloom. The whole manor had been decorated for this evening. The trees were wrapped in colourful lights and fake mistletoes hanging in every corner and Happy Anniversary hanging in centre. On one corner stood an ancient gramophone and there was my favourite record of Faure- Apres Un Reve. "Wow Traffy it's like Christmas in august!" Luffy gave a distant blissful look. "Wait here" I stationed him in centre of big garden and fixed the record. "That's an old music" he mumbled.

"Apres Un Reve, my favourite piece. Last year on this day you passed out before the couple's dance. So shall we continue?" I asked. "Sorry" he pouted but he forwarded his hand to me. "I can't dance Traffy" he giggled. "Doesn't matter" I pulled him by waist now his ears reached my chest. I positioned his one hand with mine and placed another on my shoulder. "It tickles!" he laughed when I held his waist properly.

"Last year you were covered in layers of cloths and this year you are barely covered" I laughed. "Both are uncomfortable" he said with a frown. "Next year we will have comfortable clothes" we began to sway with the music. He followed my lead well and I felt connected to him. This was not a piece to dance on but it was the music which explained my condition well. Like the music I too wanted to elope with Luffy in a dream where we would be happy. I just wanted us to be happy forever.

"Traffy" he suddenly spoke. "Yeah" I looked at him. "You don't have to feel guilty when you are enjoying with me" he smiled while I wondered where this came from. "Luffy-ya what?" I asked. "Whenever we are enjoying together, you laugh but suddenly you stop. You are sad about something and the cause is not me right?" he was observant. "You are my reason for happiness, you can never make me sad" I spoke in honesty.

"I know, than stop sulking" he spoke in a serious tone. "Luffy-ya I was about to do terrible thing to you last night" I confessed. "But you didn't. Traffy please be happy you don't have to be sad" he hugged me and something in my heart calmed down. "I love you" this was the first time I told him openly that I loved him. "I love you Luffy-ya. You are my reason of happiness" I kissed his forehead and lifted him up of his feet.

"ShiShiShi.. Traffy loves me" he repeated as he secured his hands on my neck. "I love you" I told him again. "I love you very much Luffy-ya, grow up soon" I spoke my deepest desire. "Okay" he giggled as we sat on the garden swing under the moonlight and music playing behind. "I love you" I have never felt so happy saying this to anyone. "I know Traffy" he cuddled into my lap. That's how we ended our first year of marriage- me confessing my love!

* * *

Disclaimer- I am sick of saying it! I don't own One Piece happy now?

Yuu Hoshimura, crimos98, Alcatraces, otakugirl251, Lasky, Kuroneko26, shadowkiller13, nachtwolke, Antina2000, Queenofthedeathberries, guys thank you for the favourite and follow.

Guest Kuroneko:- I am so happy you love this story! Glad you like my use of time scale. Now we will jump every two to three months in each chapter. Don't worry about language I don't mind at all as English is not first language. See you next chapter!

Nachtwolke- Hey Nightcloud! I hope little teaser of lemon juice was fine for you. I know how badly you guys want to make them eat each other. Little patience okay buddy sorry for the wait.

under. that. sun- You are predicting the story well, but again I was inspired from you. I deliberately made Luffy's family nuts. Law will keep trying not eat up Luffy time and again. Hehe.

Kuroneko26- you have done me the greatest honour, I am speechless. Thank you for the review and I promise you real Law will be worth the wait. Law has a past and we will show it. Thank you again!

A. new. wonderland- Law is very possessive I feel it myself. I am so happy that you feel they are meant to be together. I love them! I will make sure you love this story more.

Mangageek24- are you blushing? I hope you are swelled with fluffiness by now. Hehe just curious! Thank you for the review. Do tell me how you like this chapter!

Guest Nanana- So happy you like the funny scenes of Monkey brothers and grandpa. I will make sure your desired Fatheringo chapter is penned. Either chapter 11 or chapter 12 will have your plot bunny.

Yuki Rivaille- thank you dear! Thank you so much! Your kawaii makes me crazy! Love you for the reviews!

Yuu Hoshimura- Thank you! I can't wait for Luffy to be eighteen, myself. But before that Law has to go through a ride of lifetime. I am pervert too brother! I will make it tough for Law!

I deliberately kept this chapter simple and placed minimum character involvement. I just used the name DressRosa and the Coliseum here. Since Nachtwolke wanted little pervert scene I tried to give one. This chapter was more of a Law's perspective and his intense desire to have Luffy to himself. I just kept it in simple holiday like atmosphere but in absolute isolation, isolation resulted in Law's sudden attack on sleeping Luffy. The 50th review Bait is up! We are at forty eight reviews! I can't believe it myself! Thank you for reading!

P.S- my new story is up, a sequel to under. that. sun's story **I suffocate**. Mine is called **I breathe.**

(*_*)/


	10. Chapter 10- Rival

**Rival:- **

**Plot bunny from- **_** NachtWolke for 50th review bait.**__**  
**_

* * *

A month after our anniversary I was carrying the grudge of many who loved my husband. The return from DressRosa was never liked by either Luffy or me. The photographs of trip ignited another row which got fuel from the innocent and detailed narration from Luffy. The anniversary present for Luffy was another reason why I sealed my top position in hit list of countless.

I gifted Luffy a bicycle as I felt dropping him in and out of school was restricting his growth. A healthy mind needs freedom. Like always Garp was shouting and I paid no heeds. Of all the things I did I earned trust of Shanks and Dragon and before taking any step concerning Luffy I consulted them. Both Shanks and Dragon felt Garp was going overboard with his care.

Akainu thought this gift would give Luffy more air and he would mix with filthy commoners. As if it mattered a tiny bit to me. My father had no say as his happiness laid in the anniversary photos I took of Luffy. No one knew what I was about to do to Luffy in DressRosa. If those brothers had the slightest hints they would kill me.

Tring..Shishishi...Tring..Shishishi..Tring...Shishishi.. I could hear the bell of the bicycle and its owner's laugh. My little husband was playing with ShuShu in our huge estate. He was glowing under the sun and I was looking at him from the window of our library. I closed my book and decided to do some physical activity myself. Kikoku my sword was hanging on the wall waiting to be pampered. Though I had let Luffy go wild his protection was my duty.

I took Kikoku and walked towards our dojo to have some practice. I was fast at cutting things but I could be faster. As I entered the dojo Tashigi was already swinging her sword and was deep in practice. "Long time no see" Tashigi spoke. "You saw me in the morning moron" I spoke. "Shut up, I am talking to your sword" Tashigi snapped.

"Kikoku says hi" I retorted. "Want to practice with me?" Tasighi asked. "Sure, it's been ages I chopped something" I grinned. "We are here to practice not kill" Tashigi swung the first move. Indeed I had lost my touch since I barely dogged her. "Law you are really out of practice" and the swordswoman began her dance. Tashigi had grown stronger in these years I had no doubt. But to challenge me she must have had a really great trainer.

"Here let me help you relax the joints" I offered to massage her shoulders after two hours of fighting. "Thanks, you fighting with me will help in improving my grades" Tashigi smiled. "Grades for what?" I asked. "It's for my finals fool. I have top rank in every paper but to get into best department in police I need to score above 80 in fighting skills in every style. I lack great skills in sword fight, I am just better than ordinary swordsman" Tashigi sighed. "We can train everyday than, until your exams. Which department are you looking for?" I asked. "G-5" Tashigi smiled.

"Law you are graduating as a doctor too" Tashigi asked. "Yeah I know" I smirked. "What about your next course?" Tashigi asked. "With my child raising abilities I can clearly get into paediatrics but I will opt for cardiology" I informed. "For that you have to go to Capital right?" Tashigi asked. "Yeah they will hold us there for one month, give us test and then decide if we can study cardiology or not" I slouched on the wall.

"One month?" Tashigi raised an eyebrow. "Yeah" I nodded. "What about Luffy-kun?" Tashigi asked. "I can't take him with me. I thought of dropping him to his brothers. But if I do I will never see my husband again" I laughed. "Let's hope you are called when I am done with exams. I can manage a month with him" Tashigi patted my back. "Thank you" I really respected her for loving Luffy.

* * *

My sword fighting became a regular event with Tashigi, before I knew I had two living beings as audience. One happened to be wagging his tail and another shaking his head in excitement. Luffy would sit in the furthest corner with ShuShu and clap at our good moves and cheer Tashigi mainly. He had a different connection with Tashigi which I could see. Luffy's cheering up helped Tashigi prepare well.

"Go Tashi... Go Tashi goooo..." I could hear the fourteen year old boy cheering up. "ShuShu look Tashi-nee is doing her best. This cheering went on for one week until the dates for Tashigi's exam arrived. We wished her luck and hoped her to graduate with flying colours. Tashigi was gone for next one week and my chance to impress my husband was over.

But I decided to practice with my sword none the less in afternoons as I was given study leave for finals. Two afternoons later my concentration broke when I heard bicycle bell ringing. "Law-san" an irritating voice called me. "Law-san! Law-san" I walked out quickly to shut the voice. "Nose-ya why are you here with Luffy-ya?" I asked two school students dragging their feet on my house. "I just came to drop Luffy here" Ussop was shivering. "What happened?" I glared at this big liar.

"Traffy I am tired" Luffy walked into my arms. "He had a big fight in school today and now he is in pain. I bought him on the cycle, I have to hurry home or else they will beat me up" Ussop looked dead worried. "Nose-ya, relax my driver-ya will drop you home. By the way did they win?" my blood was boiling at thought of defeated Luffy. "No Luffy kicked their asses. It's just he got beaten up badly" simply great was my thought.

I took Luffy to our bedroom after Ussop left; his face was swelled up from one side. He had cuts on arms and leg. I stripped him of his soiled shirt and took him to the bath tub. "I want to sleep" he complained. "Shut up you idiot. I will clean you, apply medicine on wounds and then you will sleep" I scolded. "I won" he gave a grin. "Yeah yeah, if you come in broken pieces its better you lose without a scratch" I bonked his head.

"But I won" he did not get my point. "Tomorrow afternoon, I will train you. No husband of mine comes home painted black and blue. I will train you in art of fighting. You are just brute strength. You have to use it properly. Maximum result with minimum input" I began rubbing his back with the towel. "Traffy can fight without swords like Zoro?" he asked with excitement. "Hell yeah" I smirked. He had no idea what I was capable of. I would teach him to kick asses without much work. I was going to refine his inner demon; I hated the idea of Luffy ever losing a fight.

* * *

Next one week after school every afternoon I would teach Luffy the techniques of hand to hand combat. To my surprise he was well versed in basics of hand combating. He informed me his brothers had joined Army for a year or two and helped him learn basics. When I handed him sword he held it fine. Zoro and Shanks had done their part well. All I did was refine and upgrade his present methods. Only problem with him was his fleeting concentration and love for shiny things including my sword.

"Tell me something how many people did you fight last week when you came back like a fallen leaf?" I asked him ten days later, as I began messaging his shoulder blades. His neck was so smooth and thin; if I wanted I could crack it at one blow. But all I saw was a beautiful neck inviting to kiss it. I sat behind him on pretext of messaging the knots on back I quickly planted a kiss on his neck.

"I fought twelve people" he grinned. I slapped myself mentally; even if I was a hitman fighting ten people would tire me out. "Twelve! Wow and from which year they were Luffy-ya?" I asked. "They are final year people I guess" he smiled. "My training you was practically honing you into an atom bomb" I ruffled his hair. "Don't know but Jimbe said my concentration increased after you trained me. Now when I hit ball I don't break the polls" what a beautiful smile he had.

I decided to train him in controlling his wild strength and lack of sense of movements. Suddenly I registered my husband had not gone to school for three days. He was not sick and he was happy, something was bothering him. "Luffy-ya why are you not going to school?" I asked. "I don't feel like" he said flatly, but it was pure lie as his pouting lips betrayed him. "Oye, tell me" I held his chin in my palms and turned his face towards me. He was making puppy eyes.

"Tell me" I glared. "There is a girl who is bothering me in school, she wants to fight me. Since Traffy said not to hit a girl I am avoiding school" he actually heeded my words. First thing that clinked my brain was Luffy had a crush on some girl so he was unable to fight her. My heart broke a little. "Who is she? Some junior of yours? Did she say something to you?" I sat opposite to him.

"No she is my senior! I don't want to fight her or talk to her" Luffy pouted. "What has she done that you are avoiding school for?" avoiding school was bloody big deal. "She wants me to take responsibility. She says I am responsible for her current sate, she can't sleep or eat because I broke her heart. Only cure is to fight her so that her win eases her pain" Luffy gave an expression of guilt I had never seen before. That girl loved Luffy so she was bothering Luffy and my husband must have liked her in some way. My heart crumbled further.

"What did you do to her?" I asked trying to hide my sad voice. "I don't know but she is bothering me" my husband crossed his arms. "Why is that you can't bring to hit her? I feel proud you did not take the path of violence, but why you can't?" curiosity killed the cat I knew it well. "She was kind to Ussop, that's why" such honest reply and I died. She was a kind girl and if she was a senior she must have developed her body to attract my husband who fell under the spell of puberty.

"Do you like her Luffy-ya?" the words slipped before my mind could put a stop. "I don't dislike her" why was he so oblivious and truthful. "Monkey D Luffy" a loud voice was shouting at our courtyard. "Traffy it's her" Luffy crawled behind my back. "It's the girl from your school? She followed you till home" I asked. "Yes" he gulped his voice. "Let's meet her" I pulled my husband towards the huge entrance. "Monkey D Luffy come out!" she was as loud as Luffy. "Please Traffy" Luffy pouted. "No it's a girl banging on my door, come on" I pulled him.

"MONKEY D LUFFY!" now it was noise pollution. "Excuse me young lady you can call for Luffy-ya peacefully" I walked towards a creature in white tank top exposing her young cleavage and navel and thigh high brown shorts teamed with knee high boots and long annoying pink hair donned with a cap. She was seventeen if I calculated well and she smelled of arrogance and stubbornness. "Who are you? Where is that strawhat wearing brat?" the girl growled. She had some serious issues with my husband. It pained me more that Luffy had soft corner for her- a brat falling brat. I did not like this girl for obvious reason as she had pink hair.

"Luffy-ya, stop hiding behind me" I pulled my husband out. "No Traffy" Luffy tried to avert his eyes from me and the pink haired girl. "You brat! You are avoiding me by missing school? You are to take responsibility for what you did to me!" Luffy did get love confessions every day, but none of the girls had been so ferocious when Luffy broke their heart with pure innocence. Luffy was pouting and holding my arms like an infant clinging to its mother.

"I said I am sorry" Luffy pouted and he transcended the standards of cuteness. "You said Sorry to her? What did you do Luffy-ya?" I was surprised. "I did nothing" Luffy snapped at me. "If only a sorry got to fix broken heart" the pink haired girl reminded me of a lioness as she thumped her foot. "Excuse me miss who are you?" I asked.

"Jewellery Bonney, his senior at Grand High. I am here to fight Monkey D Luffy" she placed her hands on her crafted waist. "Why are you here?" I asked calmly. "I want to fight with Luffy. He has caused me great pain and broke my heart into two pieces. Only he can fix it back to One Piece!" She yelled. "Woa Woa.. That's lots of anger. How did Luffy-ya break your heart?" I asked.

"He beat up my gang a week back! He insulted me! Now as I am the leader I am bound to avenge my gang and fight him" She yelled. "Luffy-ya what did you to her friends?" Luffy had angered her a lot. "The twelve guys I beat up last week were her gang mates" Luffy informed me softly. "Now fight me" she growled. "No" Luffy pouted. "Why won't you fight her?" I gave up on my quest to explore their problems.

"If I fight her she will become my subordinate and tag behind me" Luffy informed. "What makes you think I will become your subordinate?" the pink haired girl turned medusa. "I am stronger than you idiot! I can beat you up in minutes" Luffy was very serious. "I am a strong girl, just because I am a girl you won't fight me?" now Luffy hurt her ego. "Shut up! Traffy said not to hit girls. If I had my way you would be underground" Luffy was angry. "Who the hell is Traffy?" the pink girl asked.

"Traffy" my husband pointed his fingers towards me. "Why do you care if he says anything or not?" such a short tempered girl. "Traffy is my husband! What he says is most significant!" that fixed my broken heart a little. "You are married!" She looked surprised. "Yeah" my husband nodded. "How long?" the pink haired girl's eyes grew large. "More than a year" Luffy grinned. "Impossible, you are just fourteen!" the pink haired girl was gawking. "Look I have two rings" Luffy showed his rings on finger and hanging in his neck.

"You married this old guy? You married a man?" the girl was smirking. "How's Luffy in licking your ass Mr Traffy?" these seventeen year old brats had no restrain I could see amusement in her eyes. "Traffy is not OLD! Why will I lick Traffy?" Luffy looked confused. "Don't tell me you have not even smooched him?" the girl was giving evil grin; I had already covered Luffy's ears.

"Such a protective man I see" the pink girl laughed. "Luffy you hate it or not you will fight me on Saturday. If I win I take something of yours and if you win I will be your subordinate and if you want playmate I am yours" she winked. Either way it was a win-win case for her. She actually liked Luffy.

"Fine" Luffy grumbled before I could I speak. "We will fight with..." "We will have a food war! The one who wins decides his reward. The reward will only be exchanged if both people agree to it" Luffy suddenly changed his expression. "A food fight?" she was taken aback.

"No one get's hurts, we don't need to consider strength but only our capacity to hold food" okay Luffy was intelligent to my surprise. "Like I said I won't hurt a girl without reason, I can't" Luffy grinned. "Bring it on after all I am the big eater of Grand High" Bonney girl nodded. "Mr. Traffy, you better be prepared as something of his, actually I will claim those maiden pouting beauty on his face" now she angered me. "Its Trafalgar Law for you, Luffy will win" I smirked back; she was directing her twisted liking for Luffy towards me to satisfy herself. We were officially Rivals now!

* * *

I had an inkling the Pink haired girl was going to create tons of trouble if I did not nip her feelings in the bud. I wanted Luffy to win because the intentions of the girl changed after she figured out how my relation with Luffy was. "Traffy I think I will lose tomorrow" my husband came flopping to me as I sat on the veranda looking at dark sky. "What on earth are you talking about?" I lost colour of my face. "I will not win tomorrow" he sat by my side.

"Why would you lose? I have faith in your black hole of a stomach. "You are not getting me" my husband pouted. "I will lose it on my own will" he had some fanciful ideas. "Why?" I asked. "To her reputation in school was everything and beating up her gang has hurt her pride. If I lose tomorrow it will make her happy shishishi" he had strangest notions. "Do what you feel like Luffy-ya, but these should not be touched by anyone" I brushed his lips with my thumb. "What about my mouth Traffy?" still naive.

"She might claim your first kiss as her trophy" I whispered in my husband's ears as I quickly planted a kiss on his cheeks. "But I promised Traffy that I will only kiss Traffy" damn innocent! "So figure out a way to lose and not break the promise you made to me" I pulled him up from the veranda and pushed him inside the house.

"Traffy" he turned around to grin at me, something was up his evil brain. "Yeah Luffy-ya?" "This" he touched my lips with his three fingers and then pressed those fingers against his lips. I needed one fucking reason not to eat him up right then and there. "That's cute" I was blushing. "Come let's go to sleep" I dragged him by collar.

Deep down I knew I was far better than my rival, yet that night I could not sleep. The image of that pink haired girl tasting my husband's lips bothered me. The reasons I was worried were obvious, Luffy was a teenager, the pink haired creature was female. It was natural for male to like female. She was young and decent looking. I married Luffy on assumption that a prophecy saying he will be gay. Sadly my husband had never showed any liking for women or men. The Bonney girl happens to be the first he did not want fight. Luffy was love of my life but what was I to him? This insecurity resulted in me hugging Luffy in his sleep whole night.

* * *

By the time I reached Luffy's school Luffy and pink haired girl were gobbling food like monsters. Both were seated under the shades made in front of the canteen. It looked a big event as the school clubs were cheering and taking pictures. I could see Boa Hancock peeping from her balcony, I hated women who liked Luffy! The crowd was divided into Luffy fan club and Luffy haters to be exact. The pink haired girl was sitting on right side and it was evident she was damn serious at winning. On left side my dearest husband was laughing at every new dish placed in front of his eyes.

I was informed beforehand that I was to pay for all the food cooked today for this food war, this contributed to the reason I was early to watch the fight. Deep down I was worried about the task the pink haired girl would ask my husband after the win. Luffy had decided he would lose to give her some solace. I was also jealous because I knew Luffy was doing this out of the crush he had on this girl.

"Traooffuuuu" my husband called me out. I waved him my hand; he grinned back and continued eating. Now people were getting tired watching them eat. I took my seat under the tree and waited for the obvious result. Kaya and Ussop stood beside Luffy to cheer him. The pink haired girl had her own supporters. Suddenly I saw my little husband stand up and gulp down all the food at one go and fix his strawhat, he looked up to me and gave the grin which meant he knew what he wanted. "I QQUIIIT" he burped. Every eye looking at Luffy grew large.

"HAHA HAHA! I knew it Strawhat, you are no match to me" the pink haired girl stood up giving a victory dance. "Yup I am no match!" Luffy grinned. "Now for my reward" she walked towards Luffy. "What do you want?" my husband asked. "How about I get to taste your lips?" she grinned. "Does human meat taste good?" my husband tilted his head.

"No you moron! I want to kiss you" she grumbled. "Why? I thought you wanted reward? You want shiny things right?" ignorance was real bliss. "I want to steal your first kiss on the lips. It will be equal revenge. You broke my heart by beating up my gang. I hurt you by stealing your kiss" she crossed her arms. "Oi Ussop Kaya does it hurt when you both kiss on the lips?" my husband asked his friends who began blushing.

Unconsciously my feet moved because my husband's damn caring attitude was going to ignite a reaction. I could see the pink haired girl bickering on trying to explain her idea of pain. That foolish girl did not understand my husband had a soft corner for her. If she properly explained she might get the kiss. The very idea of my husband wrestling someone else's lips infuriated me. My blood was boiling I so wished my sword was with me, I dropped my bag pack on the floor and pulled out the jacket as I was feeling heat rise inside me. I was scissoring my way up to the shade where my little husband was. I could hear nothing or see anything beyond my husband who was standing ten centimetre away from the pink haired girl.

"I want to kiss you" she yelled. "I don't want to! I promised Traffy that I will only Kiss him!" my husband yelled louder and this made me happy suddenly. "Reward is reward, you accepted defeat" she growled. "I don't care, I can only give you the reward if I like it and agree to it" my husband yelled louder. "Damn it brat I don't care" she pulled my husband by his red vest and turned around to smirk at me. "Luffy-ya get away from her" I shouted and his eyes grew large. The girl closed her eyes and forwarded her pink lips to my husband. I ran!

"What the hell is this?" the pink haired girl opened her eyes to find her lips kissing the strawhat. My husband hid his face with the hat. "You cheated!" she choked as next moment I shoved her against the wall. "What's with you Strawhat's husband?" she tried to break free from my grab.

"I am a doctor and ex-ruffian, I know hundred ways to kill you. Just because I asked Luffy-ya not to hit a girl, you are alive" I flashed my dark eyes to her. "Those tattoos- you are the Famous Surgeon of Death?" she was trembling. "So you noticed? I am still popular huh? Then stay away from Luffy-ya and if you utter one word about my past to him I won't forgive. From today onwards stay away from Luffy-ya" I softly informed her. Everyone in the crowd saw what I did but did not hear my words. To them I was a jealous husband saving his spouse from being kissed by some pest. I left her trembling against the wall.

"Shishishi... my hat comes handy" my husband sat up obvious to my deeds. "Traffy, sorry I lost" he grinned. "Not to worry Luffy-ya, your friend is happy right?" I asked the pink haired girl and gave my hand to Luffy to grab it. "Yeah brat I am happy! I don't need any reward from you. Just leave me alone" she was furious. My treats were still effective. "Law-san is scary" Ussop ran to the corner with Kaya laughing.

"Yosh Traffy let's go" my husband clung to my arms. "You bought your bicycle?" I asked. "No I left it! I thought she would ask for my bicycle. All she wanted was to kiss me like you told before! Idiot! Who asks a kiss when they can ask for shiny things. Ussop Kaya we are leaving? Do you want us to drop you? Traffy is driving" my husband asked his friends. "No Luffy we are fine" Ussop waved his hand.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked while walking out of the gate, everyone in the crowd made way for us out of fear. "Can we go to some burger joint? I am hungry" my husband pouted. "You really have a black hole for stomach" I ruffled his hair. "Excuse me" a heavy voice called us from behind. "Trafalgar Law. Will you pay for the food we cooked here Sir?" an old man asked. "Sure" I pulled out my card and swiped in the machine the old man was carrying. "Thank you" he mumbled and left.

"Luffy-ya you really cost me fortune" I pulled him by waist. My heart was still unsettled at the thought of Luffy having a crush on that Bonney girl. "Traffy, sorry" he melted in my arms. "Say Luffy-ya, do you love that pink haired girl Bonney?" I asked. "Nope, I wanted to punch her" my husband mumbled. "Huh? I thought you cared for her" I was surprised.

"No! I respected her when she helped Ussop. But she tried to hurt Traffy by kissing me right? I wanted to hit her when you hung her by the neck against the wall. No one hurts my Traffy" my husband yelled. "You will be the death of me. I am so happy" a burden left my heart, Luffy had no feelings for that pink haired girl. "I will never be your death Traffy" he punched me on shoulder. "That hurts" I yelled. "Good" he grinned and hugged me hard.

"I was worried" I crushed him with a hug. "Why were you worried?" Luffy looked up. "I thought you fell in love with her" I pressed my aching temples. "Traffy is silly. Traffy should know I will be with Traffy forever" my husband laughed and broke from the embrace to open the car door.

"Hold on a second" I steadied him in front of the car. "Why?" my husband asked. "The light is perfect for a photograph" I took out my camera from my bag pack and clicked his pictures. "Traffy loves taking pictures" my husband laughed. "I only love taking your pictures" I informed him. "Do I make Traffy happy?" my husband asked. I placed three fingers on his lips and then pressed them against mine. "You are the only one who makes me happy" I grinned and he jumped onto me to give a bear hug. I was mad for him.

* * *

Disclaimer- I will not own One Piece in this life time!

L. t. Tiger, The Devil From Underworld, PandaUnicorn, weiqi, AaliyaIronHeart, Da Awesome Prussia, cocopuff123, missczen, zorchide, thank you for the follow and favourite!

Guest Nana- thank you, like I promised you Fatheringo chapter will happen soon. I am so happy you are stuck with me!

Under. that. sun- hehe glad you loved it. Happy birthday again, since you are celebrating a birthday week I plan to wish you on every new story you pen this week. Doflamingo is evil and he will be more in future.

Yuu Hoshimura- Yes yes I know I intrigued you guys about Law's past. When Luffy turns fifteen I will reveal it to you guys. Thank you for the review buddy it makes me dance! You are the first guy I met who likes Yaoi! thank you!

Mangageek24- I excited you! I hope to flood your mind with kawaii senses :P thank you for review

INSANEWORLD21- I will tell everything about Law once Luffy turns fifteen okay. We have few incidents to cover before that. For now enjoy the growing up of Luffy hehe. Don't we all wish we had such partners like Law! Thank you for the review! I love you...

Anita2000- you gave me a heart attack with the 49th review. But thank you so much for loving this story.

Nachtwolke- aka Night Cloud happens to be our 50th review. This idea of a girl attempting to kiss Luffy came from her. So thank you dear to let me explore such a nice plot and help develop character of both Law and Luffy. I am glad you liked last chapter as well. Do tell me if you like this chapter.

This chapter happened because of two reason- my 50th review bait and Nachtwolke giving the 50th review. After lot of brooding and self discussing and asking Nachtwolke we decided on Bonney. Since I am using almost all characters from One Piece universe, why not her. Nachtwolke wanted to see the reaction of Law if someone a girl especially attempted to kiss Luffy. I hope I did justice to her plot bunny. Next review bait is 100 :p yup I am greedy, sorry just kidding. But the one who gives 100 review you will be death of me! We are 55 reviews I am so happy, it's my first story to earn so many favourites and follows! I am weeping...

(T_T)/ love you all...


End file.
